Mind over matter
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: ***SEQUEL TO ALVIE*** The last we saw of Alvie was a blood-splattered cloak. Where is he now, when they need him? Melanie has struck at the very heart of New York, but her wrath won't end there. A psychic would come in handy...
1. Uh oh

**It's the sequel! And before we start, I need to reply to some guest reviews from the last one:**

**To KJtheELMtree- maybe… maybe not… **

**To AltonPoseidon- I bet she's terrified ;)**

**To Guest- fandom jump? That's a new phrase, I like that :D **

**To Guest- It didn't end at 99. It ended at 100! :3**

**Apologies if I've missed any guest reviews and sorry for the delay in posting the sequel. I don't know how often I can update 'cos I got this idea and then an idea for later on, but nothing in between. As usual.**

* * *

Everything went downhill after Alvie disappeared. Melanie, although no-one ever saw her away from the TV via hijacked air waves, made her power known through her minions. There was far more than Crystal had known at the palace dedicated to Poseidon- they were all over the world, conducting sieges on governments and cities alike. The mortals did what they could and demigods and legacies helped on the sly, but there was no way to succeed. They may take down a few of the enemy. More just popped up, battling on a psychic plane more than a physical one. Sage had caught the brunt of one of their mind attacks and the terror induced had left her comatose for a fortnight.

Crystal frowned out the window, toying with the ring Alvie had left her. She didn't normally wear rings, but it was Alvie's last gift to her. She had originally hoped it was some sort of charm and she could use it to contact Alvie, but nothing happened and Hazel reluctantly told her it was just a regular diamond.

Focusing, Crystal saw her father leading an army of the undead against Melanie's soldiers. Some of the zombies and skeletons exploded randomly and Crystal spotted a few enemy soldiers standing atop cars, clearly concentrating and wrecking Nico's defence squad. Nico faltered every few seconds, but the fear he could torment them with was far more potent than their little 'party tricks'.

It had been like this for four months now, but it seemed to have gone on and be going on forever. Crystal prayed for it to end- too many innocents were being hurt, gods knew if there were any causalities. Adrian was terrified, not that he would admit it out loud, but he could no longer hide his fear. He never strayed far from his mother or his sister. Nico had banned them all from fighting, even though Joy was mortal and mostly a pacifist and Adrian was shy of seven years old. Crystal had volunteered to fight, but upon hearing about how she flickered, Nico had cracked down and told her 'absolutely no way!'

"Why?" She demanded. "I can control it!"

"Can you?" Her father challenged, raising his eyebrows dubiously. "Can you really?"

"Yes." Crystal replied, trying desperately not to falter under his intense, obsidian gaze. He clearly didn't believe her, having seen her flicker in one of her fits of temper when another search for Alvie had come up with no results. The gold she had conjured up and her image pulsing again had sent Joy into a right dither and it had taken Nico ten minutes to steady Crystal. Any longer and she would have disappeared into the eerie shadows of the Underworld.

"You," Nico announced firmly, "are staying here."

"But-"

"End of conversation." He growled. Percy sent her warning look from the sofa. Annabeth was tending a bleeding gash that ran from his right shoulder to his left hip. It didn't look pleasant.

Mentally ranting and raving at Nico made Crystal feel a little better, but she was also glad he couldn't read minds.

_Read minds..._

Her small elation wittered to nothingness in the space of a heartbeat and she sank miserably into the armchair. Joy noticed, her expression sympathetic, but she didn't say anything. Not with everyone here.

Now it was just them; Crystal, Joy and Adrian, but he was asleep, sweetly curled up under a blanket on the sofa.

"Crystal."

"Mom."

"Talk to me, sweetie."

"Nico's an idiot."

"Granted, but you're in no state to fight and-" Crystal frowned at her mother. "And I said I didn't want you fighting."

"What? Why?!"

"Because I'm your mother!" Adrian snorted and stirred. Joy stayed quiet until he settled again, lowering her voice. "If Alvie is still out there, he'll come back for you."

"And his family."

"Unless he still thinks they can't remember him. He has a funny way of doing it, but he's only trying to keep everyone safe."

"Then where is he?!" Crystal demanded angrily. "If anyone can fight Melanie, it's him! But he's not here and we're just throwing ourselves into a fight, hardly making a dent!" Crystal turned to glare out the window, seeing Nico's undead forces had tripled in size, but he was sitting behind a car, looking weary and sick. Percy darted over and she saw the white cotton of bandages peeking from beneath his T-shirt. He was injured and still fighting. And where was she? Hiding away in some demigod's home. Demigods and legacies throughout the city had jumped at the chance to protect their home, but she was stuck here. Useless.

"Crystal, come away from the window." Joy instructed carefully, wariness warbling her tone. Crystal looked at her mother's reflection and then saw her own. She was flickering again.

Sighing, she did as her mother asked, taking her seat at the other end of the sofa. Adrian mumbled something about sheep, twisting and nudging her with his foot. Looking at her hand, she saw she was there, not fading at all. Joy looked relieved, yet her eyes still swam with concern.

"Mom? Where is he?" Crystal sounded like a whiny child, but she didn't care. She missed Alvie.

"I don't know, sweetheart."

"He'll come back?"

"I'm sure he's on his way now."

"How?" Joy blinked at her. "How are you sure?"

"Alvie wouldn't leave you or his family for the world."


	2. Reunited (because I'm nice)

**To Awesome as Annabeth- Yes! It's finally here! And about time too, I know! And it didn't take FOREVER, I was just having a bit of trouble with the starter chapter. But that cliff hanger has been appeased faster than originally planned, so no killing me maybe? Your heart is solid now? Let me see if I can melt that again- wait for my Christmas one-shot, should be up later :P Crystal's powers are kind of lopsided, in a strange sense. She has no control over them whatsoever, so if she gets upset or angry she'll either turn all shadowy like Nico did in BoO after too much shadow travelling or summon precious metals or a mix of the pair. I think I said that in the last few chapters on the first one :D **

**To SharkSwordDemon- Thank you :D**

* * *

Melanie made her presence known at the five month mark. She had hijacked every electronic communication device- TVs, phones, radios, etc. Joel and his technicians were doing their best to locate her, but whatever frequency she was working on scrambled their devices and threw out all sorts of random locations. Joel and Neville were watching the blips intently to see if there was a pattern or a blank space that no blips showed up in; where was she?

"Ladies and gentlemen," She smiled coldly, "I won't waste more of your time. My demands are simple. Each government is to relinquish sums of money, amounts I have already detailed to them. You are also going to declare me as your one and only ruler. Any that oppose me will be shot down for treason. You have five hours. If my demands are not met in full by then..." She paused dramatically. "Well, you will regret it." The communications cut off. Joel cursed his laptop profusely and slammed it shut, fuming.

"Better than new technology and _nothing!"_ His team stayed quiet, drawing up maps of the blips. If Joel was getting stressed, things were definitely bad.

Sighing, Joel combed his fingers through his hair. "How are the ground forces doing?"

"Holding the line for now, but they're not machines. They can't go on forever."

"And the evacuation tunnels?"

"Nearly done." Joel nodded, chewing his lip.

"Joel, you might want to look at this!" They had set up air surveillance and taken control of as many satellites as they could. Very little happened without them knowing it; very little being Melanie.

Leaning on the back of his teammate's chair, Joel frowned at the computer screen.

"Any medics spare?"

"No, but look." The image on the screen zoomed out and hope fluttered through Joel. Other members of the team were leaning in out of curiosity and a few cheers went up.

* * *

Percy had been hit. He and Annabeth had been leading the Greeks alongside Clarisse and the Ares cabin counsellor. Annabeth didn't see it happen. She had just dispatched of one of Melanie's men when Percy staggered into her, grimacing.

"Percy? What is it?" He didn't reply, unsteadily meeting her gaze, his hand clawing at his chest through his armour. "Seaweed Brain?"

"He got hit with one of their magic things!" Clarisse grunted, slamming her fist into an opponent's face. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. "Right here!" She tapped herself on the chest and threw herself into deeper combat.

"Percy, focus on me." Annabeth ordered, fumbling for the last of her nectar. He tried to refuse it, but she glared at him. "Seaweed Brain, do as you're told!" He tried to protest and she snapped into action, forcing him into swallowing the godly drink.

"Hey, what-?" Annabeth looked up from tending to her husband to see what had stunned Clarisse. "What's in Hades is going on?" She demanded.

All enemy forces lining the street had dropped their weapons and shields and magic powers to cover their ears and yell and cry in pain. Some stumbled away, tripping over debris and abandoned possessions; Annabeth saw blood seeping from their ears, staining their hands scarlet.

One by one, they turned and fled, leaving everything behind. Annabeth's heart soared- those weapons and shields would definitely rearm demigods and legacies.

But what had caused the mass retreat?

Percy stood a little straighter and mumbled incoherently, pointing with his sword. Annabeth followed the misdirection, not quite grasping what she saw before her.

A slight figure, average height roughly and in a white-golden cloak was kneeling over an injured legacy. Within a minute, the legacy was back on her feet and cleared of bloodstains, raring to go. She thanked her healer, shaking their hand vigorously.

Then they came to them.

Alvie dropped his hood, almost tentatively. Looking very sheepish.

"You have some _serious_ explaining to do." Annabeth told him, doing her best to conceal her smile. Alvie nodded in agreement, murmuring a hello to his father and resting a hand on his chest.

"Keep still." He advised. Percy had no trouble doing that, frowning down at his son, slowly processing what was going on. Gradually, his eyes sharpened. He blinked a few times and then grinned, smothering his son in a firm hug. Alvie squirmed and gasped, Percy all but crushing his ribs.

"You're mom's right," Percy agreed, abruptly letting him go, "you have some serious explaining to do, mister."

"I know, I know." Alvie prodded his father's chest experimentally. "Shouldn't have too many problems if you take it easy." Percy did a double take. "Maybe cut down on the demigod stuff," Alvie continued, oblivious to his dad's disapproving look.

"Are you saying I'm too old for this?"

"Yes. No!" Alvie corrected hastily, cottoning on. "I just meant... I... ooohhh..." He pushed his hands through his hair, trying to figure out how to get out of this hole. His parents' humour died there; a thick scar diagonally traced from just above Alvie's eye and up, disappearing into his hairline.

"How'd you do that?" Percy asked, brushing aside Alvie's hair to get a better look.

"Looks like a knife." Annabeth commented, her fingertips dancing across the old wound. "Alvie..." She warned.

"I'll explain later." He mumbled, looking back up at his dad. "I didn't mean to call you old, I just," He tapped Percy on the chest again, "think you should go easy now. That wasn't a nice spell."

"Dammit, ruined my streak." Annabeth smacked her husband's arm, Alvie trying to sift through the sarcasm.

"Do as he says, Percy." She warned. "Did you make them go away?" She asked her son, waving in the general direction of the retreated army. He nodded vaguely, still puzzling over his father's comment. "How?"

"Issued a high-pitched sound directly into their brains." He replied, scratching at his chin. "They won't come back for a day or so, no matter how much Melanie screams at them."

"Plenty of time for you and Crystal to get reacquainted then!" Percy said cheerily. Alvie looks stricken. "What?"

"She's going to kill me."

"Aha!" Percy clapped him on the shoulder. "That just means she missed you." Alvie wrung his hands nervously, his eyes darting from one parent to the other.

"Did you?" He asked quietly. "Did you miss me?" Annabeth smiled softly and drew him into a hug. Percy joined in.

"Of course we did, sweetie." Alvie relaxed a fraction, relieved, and hugged them back.

* * *

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Crystal raged as soon as she got over the shock of seeing Alvie in the main room. She wanted to hit him, hug him, kill him, kiss him all at once, not sure where to start.

It ended up with a fierce hug that cracked his ribs. Unbeknownst to her, Percy and Annabeth exchanged sly smiles. "You're an idiot." Crystal murmured into his chest.

"I'm a Jackson boy," Alvie told her, remembering something Tobias had said earlier, "we're all idiots."

"Hey!" Percy protested. Annabeth hit him once and he fell silent, pretending to sulk.

"Group hug!" Tobias called. He grabbed those nearest to him- Joy and Max- and initiated the group hug, completely ignoring Alvie's sudden disapproval of so many people. "You love it really, bro." Tobias grinned, ruffling Alvie's hair. "Ooh, nice battle scar."

"What?" Crystal pinned Alvie's hair back with her fingers and examined the scar. "How did you do that?" She demanded. "Where have you been? What have you been doing? Where were you when Melanie attacked?"

"Give him a chance to answer, Crystal." Nico half-laughed. He was sat by the window, balanced on the wide shelf below it and tending a gash on his thigh.

"Well?" She added, drawing back and crossing her arms firmly. Alvie regarded her for a second and then the rest of us family, his gaze lingering on each individual for a few seconds.

"It's a long story." He eventually said. "I'll tell you all when this is over."

"Are you going to stop Melanie?" Adrian asked excitedly.

"I'm going to try."

"Smack her in the face for me," Louisa grumbled, restringing her bow, "'n' I _might_ forgive ya for bein' an idiot."


	3. Filth

Alvie was going to spend the night tracking Melanie and planning a response to her malevolence. He hadn't told them where he had been the past few months- he had sold the house they had worked so hard on in England, but that was all he had said. He had been called out to help with the injured, returning two hours later exhausted but happy to have helped.

Crystal was going to grille him after her shower. She seemed to be having more showers than usual lately- seeing as she wasn't allowed to fight, she had nothing to do but sit around all day. Out of boredom, she had numerous showers. It was a good place to think.

She had come back to Nico's apartment; the others were still at the Jackson residence. It was too crowded for her liking and their tiredness, wounds and discarded armour were reminders of her uselessness.

A timid knock on the door made her jump.

"Crystal?" Alvie called. "You OK?"

"I thought you were out?"

"I was." He agreed. "You OK?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." She sighed. "You're not useless."

"Well, it's not like I'm rushing around helping." She muttered harshly. Alvie was quiet for a few seconds and she felt a pleasantly warm feeling trickle down her spine, nothing to do with the running water. "Everyone else is out fighting," She found herself saying, "and I'm stuck in like a lemon; I'm not allowed to fight or helping the medics or help with weapons or anything." Annoyance burned into anger and she hit the wall, making the shower head shake. "Stupid!" She cursed. "Stupid Nico and his stupid... ugh! He won't let me do anything because of this stupid flickering business and-"

"And Melanie would get you."

"What?"

"Melanie's ordered her army to take you prisoner."

"How do you know that?" She heard a slightly tapping, his fingers drumming anxiously on the door. "Alvie?"

"I... I was there. For... for a week or so. Just to get a layout of things and... well, that doesn't really matter. I heard the orders and got out of there. Came back."

"She hates me though. Why would she want me?"

"To get me, I think. I'm not sure."

"No, you know. I can tell by your voice that you know." She switched the shower off to hear him better, carefully clambering out and wrapping herself in a towel.

"Well, like you said, she... she hates you so... if she gets you, she gets me and... she, she gets to... hurt you too." He finished quietly. Crystal wrung her hair out over the sink, frowning at her reflection in the steamed up mirror. "Crystal?"

"Alvie."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I-I left and... and didn't... I let you worry. Let you all worry. And you're in danger." His voice caught. "You could get hurt and... it'll be my fault... I-I couldn't... if you... I wouldn't know..."

"Alvie, don't worry so much. I'm a big girl now; I can take care of myself." She sensed his hesitation from the other side of the door and she marched over, throwing back the lock and swinging the door open in a second. He seemed terrified to see her in nothing but a towel, slapping a hand over his eyes and burning a fierce scarlet. Crystal couldn't help but laugh. "Alvie, I'm your _girlfriend_."

"You're not wearing anything." He mumbled. If it was possible, he had gone a darker shade of red.

"I've got a towel on."

"Nothing else."

"You know, most guys would jump at the chance to see their girlfriend starkers." He shook his head and murmured something else, taking a nervous step backwards. Crystal snickered and brushed past; making sure her arm caught his ever so slightly. He awkwardly cleared his throat and bustled off to the kitchen, tripping over his own feet as he did so. Crystal felt like crying, it was so funny. She had got her usually level-headed boyfriend in a right state simply by having a shower.

_She knew his weakness_.

* * *

Alvie hid from her until she was fully-clothed and promising not to pull another stunt like that. "Come on, Alvie, it was just a bit of fun!" She felt eyes on her and turned curiously. Alvie was lingering nervously by the kitchen, still a little pink in the face, but calmer. "Were you invisible?" She asked. He nodded hesitantly. "I thought I saw shadows moving about." Alvie wrung his hands and she noticed that his eyes were darting about more than usual, unsure where to look. "You're like an old-timey gentlemen. You know," She added at his befuddled look, "the ones that fainted when the women showed just a tiny bit of ankle or shoulder." He blushed again and looked down. "Aah, the almighty Alvie Jackson, rendered speechless by his previously nude girlfriend." He reddened further, probably chewing his lip; Crystal was convinced he was, but she couldn't see his face.

She took a step towards him experimentally and his eyes shot back at her briefly, startled. "Alvie, I'm not going to eat you or anything. Honestly." She laughed. "You're such a sweetie." She danced forward and caught him in a hug, kissing him lightly. He was torn between horror at her teasing and longing to hug her back after so many months of separation. "So… how are you going to sort this Melanie-whatsit out?"

"Um…" Crystal peered into his eyes and saw he was trying to get his thoughts realigned. "Um… I-I've… I've got the layout of everything and… and I-" He broke off and his eyes narrowed, sparking that pure white. Crystal made to ask him what the matter was when glass smashed from somewhere in the apartment. "Bathroom." He told her, his voice firm without a trace of a stammer. "Lock the door." The bathroom had the smallest window. Even skinny little Charlie or Adrian couldn't get through there, (they had tried, everyone else had laughed).

Alvie gave her his knife and ushered her to the bathroom. She got there just as someone thundered out of the kitchen. She wanted to help and was all for dashing out again when Alvie looked round. "Go." He told her. His eyes were blazing that unearthly glow and she knew she had to otherwise… something. Something bad.

So, she did as she was told and slammed the bolt home. She could only guess what was happening.

And then…

"Why hello."

"Wh-? How did you get in here?!" Crystal wrenched the bolt and door back open and stumbled out. "Alvie!" She scolded. "Look! There is _filth_ in the bathroom and I spent all day yesterday cleaning it!"

"Now, that's not very polite." Melanie frowned. "What happened to treating your guests with respect?"

"You? _Respect_? Ha!" Crystal brandished the knife, nearly poking Alvie's eye out. "Hell would have frozen over before I paid any respect to you!"

"Crystal…" She felt Alvie's hand on her wrist and calm flooded through her.

"Ah, yes. Up to your little tricks again, are we Alvie?" Melanie smirked. "Oh, if only they knew the truth, eh?" Sparks shot from Alvie's hand and he clenched his fist. "Let's do this properly." Melanie decided, hands on her hips. "Outside."

"Alvie?" Crystal took his spark-free hand.

"And another thing." Melanie snapped her fingers and suddenly Crystal wasn't with Alvie. She was somewhere dark and cold. Somewhere that smelt of rotting flesh and faeces. She put out her hands and an unpleasant shock snapped up her arms, throwing her back. "Don't try to break free, Crystal." Melanie's voice rang out, echoing and taunting. "Only I can break that cage. Anyone else and…" She chuckled darkly. "Well. I don't think they'd appreciate you as much as itty pieces all over the place."

* * *

**Last bit was kind of spontaneous. I'll have to see where I can go from there. Is this OK? **


	4. Choices

**DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MAD I AM RIGHT NOW? I COULD HAVE FINISHED THIS BY NOW, WHAT THE ACTUAL FRICK, I AM SO FREAKING SORRY, I AM TERRIBLE, SUE ME!**

* * *

Nico was the first to know of his daughter's disappearance, relentless buzzing pulsing through his ears and blurring his vision. Joy noticed his discomfort instantly, one look at his expression sending icy terror tearing her insides. The others assembled around them, Percy too, despite his heart. Leo had teased him at first for being too old, but his wife had something to say about that. Any conversation or consolation that was to be said was brought to an abrupt halt by a thunderous, ground-shaking _boom_ that cracked the windows facing the street. What could only be described as a gigantic bolt of lightning blinded each and every one of them, bleaching the colour from their vision for almost three minutes.

"Ah, blue. You've returned." Percy smiled fondly. "But what in the name of Poseidon's beard was _that_?" Tobias, rubbing his eyes, moved to the window and peered out. He gasped excitedly.

"It's Alvie! Oooh, he looks _angry_! Oh gods, where's my camera?"

"Tobias!" Sophia scolded, making him flinch.

"Sorry." He pushed the window open. "Go Alvie! Woo!"

"He doesn't grow up, does he?" Max shook his head. Annabeth corrected Percy's armour straps and led them all outside. Alvie stood just outside their house, destruction all along the streets but not the destruction they had grown used to, the Melapocalypse. This was _so_ much better and by better, _worse._ Alvie had taken the Melapocalypse and dragged it from the depths of despair and hurtled it straight into the fiery pits of hell. But he had also cast some giant bubble over him and Melanie, keeping everyone else out of harm's way. "Alvie!" Max raged, striking his axe against the energy. "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Max, wait..." Annabeth placed a hand on her son's arm. Max stared at her, protest forming on his lips. "Listen- whatever Alvie did, that was _alot _of power and so is this," She rapped her knuckles against the dome, "and yet, he's still standing, he's still going to fight. I think he's got this one."

"But-" Max looked helplessly from her to his brother, having spent his childhood keeping Alvie safe, making sure bullies got their come-uppence. He wrung the axe between his hands, eventually stomping his foot in frustration and cursing. Annabeth gave him a sharp pinch for his foul mouth.

Alvie knew his family was watching, knew where they were, but he didn't care right that second. Melanie was a hundred metres from him, shakily pushing herself to her feet, hair and robes disheveled, aghast and awed by him. Alvie said nothing, didn't move, just watched her, a dark look settling over his features. She marveled at him, trying to link this madman before her with the mildly pleasant and timid boy she had met previously. Then again, she had taken his Crystal and if he was as smart and as powerful as they said, he would know _exactly_ where she was and _exactly_ what predicament she was in.

Pulling up the last dregs of composure she could, Melanie straightened her spine and smirked at him, head held high.

"This is _long_ overdue."

* * *

Crystal shivered some more, only jeans and a T-shirt to keep her warm. Well, she was beginning to believe _warmth_ was an abstract concept so much so, it reminded her of that singing snowman from that Disney film. She could barely see a foot in front of her, the rancid smell of her surroundings churning the little food left in her stomach. She really had to pee too and curling up in a ball to try and get some semebalance of _non-cold_ wasn't making things any easier. Maybe there was a guard somewhere that could let her use a bathroom. This may be a life or death situation but there was no way she would lose control of her bodily functions. She didn't want Alvie to find her in any such state. And he would find her. Of course he would, those psychic powers could do anything. He could be on his way right now, having already slapped Melanie into next week. No, he wouldn't slap her. Crystal was kind of hoping he would completely obliterate her mind, but that also wasn't Alvie's style. Whatever he did, though, she wanted to be there to see it. Like, _after_ she had peed.

"Alvie, hurry up. I really, _really_ need to go."

* * *

There wasn't much to see on the physical plane, flashes of light, cracks of power, that look on Alvie's face. Tobias had managed to find his camera and was recording the whole dam lot for 'scientific purposes'.

It seemed, however, that Annabeth had been _wrong_. This wasn't a fight Alvie could win, this was a fight he was using to stall. That much was obvious, the lad could have snapped his fingers and brought it all to an end, but no. There was something else going on, something bigger and badder and Tobias was _not _going to let that go unrecorded, no matter how much the others told him off.

Inside the dome, Melanie was doing her best to tip Alvie completely over the edge. "I've got precious little Crystal all tucked up out of the way and you know who can free her and is the only one who can free her? Me! So you _can't _kill me, can you?"

"I don't need to kill you." Alvie said calmly, easily deflecting her attack.

"You couldn't kill me anyway, you don't have the power." He stayed quiet. Melanie smirked triumphantly. "How about you just stand down? I'll only take out you, your family and dear Crystal, the rest can live, I suppose." She said it rather reluctantly, flipping her fingers towards him. Something caught her eye and she grinned mischieviously. "Let's play a game." She sneered, the truck behind her rising and creaking as it did so, as though plucked up by some giant child wanting to play. "Catch."

Alvie made no move of dodging the truck, just stood and watched it plummet towards him, it skidded across the ground, only stopped by the barrier mere feet behind him. Despite the protection bubble, the others jumped back instinctively, recovering quickly and swarming the sidelines, calling for him. Melanie was most pleased with herself, flexing and stretching as though she had awoken from a nice nap.

And then the truck shifted. It was a slight movement at first, hardly noticeable had the metal not scraped against concrete rather shrilly. Alvie opened the driver's door and moved along the longer body of the truck, inspecting it curiously. He waved at his family, who were just as gobsmacked as Melanie.

"Throwing trucks is my thing."

"You tell her, Alvie!" Tobias cheered. "Man, this is going to Hollywood!"

"Stop exploiting your brother!"

"It's not _exploiting_ him- little brothers have to have _some_ use after all!"

"_How_?" Melanie cried, furious. Alvie slowly passed his hand through the air before him, distorting the truck to make a set of stairs, descending with that passive-aggressive eerie calmness about him. Tobias checked his camera was still recording and grinned. His parents and wife just shook their heads, no longer bothering with his idiocy. "Don't come any closer, I'm warning you!" Melanie screamed. "I'll drop her! I'll drop Crystal and she'll fall, she won't make it, don't you dare think I won't!" Alvie stopped, considering his rival. "And you can't get her without me, so what are you going to do, huh? What are you going to do?" When he said nothing, she burned crimson, furious beyond all reason. "ANSWER ME, YOU COWARD!" Still, silent. Melanie stomped her foot and flung her hands into the air, every present vehicle within the magical domain swarmed the air. Alvie simply waved his hand and they all disappeared, leaving Melanie reeling and pale with shock and horror.

"I'm going to make sure you leave my family alone." Alvie replied. Melanie gritted her teeth. "But first, you're going to bring Crystal here and set her free."

"Oh no, you're in no position to bargain with me." Melanie loosed a sphere of crackling scarlet power. Alvie stepped forward to dispatch of it, but it vanished from sight. Warning bells rang in his mind and he turned, seconds too late, as his father crumpled. Melanie held up her hand, an almost identical orb materialising against her palm. Except, this one was green. Sea green. "Do you know what this is, Alvie?" The psychic bowed his head. "You've got two choices- defeat me and lose both your father and Crystal or cooperate and save your father." She tilted her head, crooked smile splitting her face. "Except... you'll lose that little cow. She was always destined to die by my hands, you know that."

"Destiny can be changed."

"But what will it do to yours?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Is that so?" Alvie clenched his jaw. "I've seen your future, Alvie, I know what is in store for you. You can't see it, but trust me... great things are headed your way. But only if you don't change the course that has been set." Melanie started walking towards him, her confidence returning in crashing waves. "You do _anything_ to change a single thing and you will have the worst consequences ever imaginable. You think your powers can save them all, well..." She dug her fingers into Percy's life force. Alvie winced as his father writhed outside, gripping Annabeth's hand as she cradled him. He had to force himself to wrench his gaze away, coming face to face with her. She tutted with mock pity, her other hand clutching his chin, nails embedding in his cheeks. "You went without a family for some time. Try... _forever_."


	5. No no Melanie

Melanie juggled Percy's life force from hand to hand, pacing back and forth. Alvie watched her quietly. He could sense the cogs in her mind whirring; didn't mess a single, devious look his way- she was planning something and he most certainly wasn't going to like it. When she stopped in front of him, two metres apart, pushing her fingertips against the orb. "I have a deal for you." Alvie crossed his arms. "I will let your family go free if you agree to work with me." Upon his deadpan expression, she dug her nails into the sphere. Alvie could hear Louisa cursing him, a fierce ripple erupting across the dome. "Ooh, seems your aunt is in a foul mood. Excellent."

"I'm not going to work for you."

"_With_, not _for_. There is a difference."

"Not in your head."

"Oh, come on, Alvie! It'll be fun! Look, I'll even throw in that Crystal girl too, you can put them all on an island somewhere, all nice and cosy. Maybe Oogyia. Calypso's a lonely girl. And you! Well, you're going to be very lucky, you get to work _with_ me, this whole world will be ours!"

"Typical villain character." Alvie said to himself. "I'm not making any deal with you."

"Are you forgetting what I'm holding?" She raised her bargaining chip. The eager smile was gone, replaced with a cold look of fury. "And I won't just stop when your father dies, I'll take the rest out too!"

"You're really playing into this typical thing." He snapped his fingers. A small _pop_ and he had the ball. Melanie did a double take, surprised and horrified. "Look, this is how it's going to play out. You are going to go back to whatever la-la land spat you out _after_ you bring Crystal back alive and unhurt. I'm going to stay here and clear up your mess and try and pretend that none of this happened."

"No!" Melanie started summoning a spell. Alvie simply waved his hand and her powers cocooned around her, clamping over her mouth. He rubbed at his eyes with his spare hand. She tried protesting, struggling against the magical bonds. Alvie left her for a moment, taking the dome down. An arrow whistled past his head a second later, followed by Louisa's bitter cursing and raging, not all of it in English. She calmed somewhat when her brother was whole again.

"W-wh-?" Percy stared up at them all. "What's going on? What did I miss?"

"Don't worry, Dad." Tobias grinned. "I've got it all recorded."

"Eat this." Annabeth insisted, pushing a square of ambrosia into her husband's hand. Percy didn't have the energy to argue. "What's going on with her?" She nodded at Alvie's captive.

"Um... I'm going to get her to bring Crystal back. Or at least tell me where she is."

"Then what?" Tobias asked eagerly, focusing the camera on his brother's face. Alvie lazily waggled his fingers and the camera turned itself off. "Hey! I was going to make big money off of that! Let me turn it back on!" The camera disappeared. "Mean!" Tobias insisted. He sulked for a moment and then remembered he had more questions. "OK, so if you could easily disarm her like that, what was with all the dramatic truck throwing suspense stuff? Why didn't you just do that in the first place? Like, before it even started first place? Where did you go for those months? Why did you-?"

"Tobias!" Sophia reprimanded, massaging her temple. "Let him speak, _please_."

"I'll explain everything later." Alvie promised, rubbing at his own head. "I'm getting weird vibes from Crystal. And not weird as in bad, weird as in _weird_. Be right back." He returned to Melanie, flicking away her gag. "Where's Crystal?"

"Not telling."

"You're going to tell me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes. You are." He fixed a frown on her, sending signals through her mind, warping the mental commands.

"She's down by the docks on the eastern coast." Melanie said automatically. "I found a drop point there and have put her in a powerful enchantment that only I know how to break."

"Not quite." Alvie said, pulling the information straight from her mind. "Sleep now." Her eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped backwards. Alvie glanced to his family, satisfied they would be alright, then zapped away. "Crystal?" He called.

"Alvie! About time! Get me out of here, I really need the toilet!"

"So that was the weird."

"What? Ugh, nevermind. Where are you?" He clapped once and the lights came on. Crystal hissed, throwing her arms over her head. Alvie saw this 'drop point' she was over, the mild temperature of the boathouse dipping drastically. "Don't just stand there!" She scolded. "Get me out and to the nearest bathroom!" He nodded, assessing the gap between the edge of the drop and the edge of the cage.

"Try not to move too much." He advised, taking a few steps back.

"What are you doing? Hey, if you shake this cage, I will pee myself!"

"Don't do that." Alvie sprinted forward. Crystal shouted a few choice words at him, even more so when he managed to grab the ledge with one hand.

"Oh gods, don't fall! Ow!" Her hands flipped back as the shocks snapped up her arms. Alvie pulled himself up and smiled. "You're a dork. Get me out of here. I need to pee." He tapped his fingers against the spell. The whole imprisonment vanished. Crystal screamed. Alvie locked an arm around her waist, throwing the other hand out. Rich, white energy cracked through the sky and hooked onto one of the rafters above them. "OK, quick question. What's down there?"

"Tartarus."

"Is that what that smell is?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to go down there."

"Melanie tried to, but I've sorted her now." They reached the top. "There. Yes, yes, I know. Bathroom." He zapped them home instead. Crystal disappeared into the bathroom, so Alvie went to get the rest of his family. Louisa and Leo were drawing on Melanie's face and arms. Percy, Tobias, Max, Elsie, Alokia and Annabeth were all attempting to tidy up what they could, although Percy stopped when he saw Alvie.

"Your mess!" He accused. Alvie surveyed the damage and smiled apologetically. "Oh no you don't." Percy shook his head. "You are _grounded_, Alvie!"

"Ooh, he said 'grounded' the way he says it to me!" Tobias hopped excitedly on the spot, then gasped, shocked. "Oh my gods, Alvie's in _trouble_! GIVE ME MY CAMERA BACK!"

"YOU ARE NOT EXPLOITING YOUR BROTHER!" Sophia raged, chasing after Tobias with a stop sign. Alvie wiped his nose on the back of his hand.

"Oh." He said quietly. The nosebleed had started, a headache beginning to pulse behind his eyes. Percy looked at him quizzically. "I'm OK." Joy appeared out of nowhere, racing up the steps. She barged straight past him, calling for her daughter. Alvie let her be, spreading his hands. Sparks flicked across his fingers, growing in size and dancing across the street. Melapocalypse and Alvipocalypse signs vanished, all as good as new. Max darted up the stairs as Alvie swayed.

"Easy, bro." He smiled. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Eventually." Alvie tugged his sleeve over his hand, pressing it against his nose. His legs wobbled. Max ended up mostly carrying him in. By the time he was on the sofa, he was asleep.

* * *

**There was going to be more, but I'm tired, my head hurts. Tomorrow maybe. Sorry! D: **


	6. Truth

**IS ANYONE READING THIS, HELLOOOOOO? Where ya'll at?**

* * *

Crystal, now no longer on the verge of peeing herself, got the chance to give her boyfriend a well-deserved earful. Tobias had found his camera and shown her the footage. "You could have come and saved me earlier, I really needed the toilet, I was _dying_ to pee, literally, and you were mucking around! And you still haven't answered _any_ questions, what are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"You seem different, what did you do?" Crystal leant over, pulling at his face. "Well, it's not a mask... or is it more magic?" Alvie caught her hands in his and sighed.

"I was... I was looking for something." He admitted.

"What?"

"Ooh, buried treasure!" Tobias guessed excitedly. Alvie stared at him. "No? Um... the Holy Grail? A time machine? You went back and saw the dinosaurs, didn't you?" He was shushed rather violently by the majority in the room, all eyes turning back to Alvie. Tobias pulled a face. "He totally went to see the dinosaurs. And without me."

"Tobias." Sophia said. "We're not going to get any proper answers if you keep babbling."

"Crystal was babbling, no-one told her off!"

"That's because we like Crystal." Nico smirked. Tobias gaped at him, offended. "OK, you can talk now, Alvie." Alvie nodded his thanks, but stayed quiet, eyeing the wooden swirls of the table nervously. "Whoa, gods, slow down, Alvie, that's alot of information to get in thirty seconds." Nico retorted sarcastically. Alvie furrowed his brow, working through his uncle's words.

"You can shush too." Percy told his cousin firmly. Nico threw his hands up and turned away, plopping into an armchair, throwing his legs over the side. "Alvie. Hey." Percy touched his son's shoulder gently. "As grounded as you are, that doesn't stop you from telling us where you've been and what you were looking for. We thought you were dead, what happened?"

"It's, um... it's all a bit fuzzy, but I remember waking up in a cave somewhere, some nymphs were looking after me."

"Score." Max smirked, throwing his arms over his head when Ava punched him, muttering apologies.

"The earliest thing I can remember, aside from that, was... I was in Japan, out in the rural areas. I thought I could find someone that could help me, they've got their own branch of demigods out there, some of them from other parts of the world, other beliefs." He traced a finger along a whorl in the surface, pulling his thoughts together. "I met a shaman of sorts, I think he was some kind of monk. He had the whole spiritual thing going on. He didn't talk much English, but enough for me to get the gist of things."

"Yes, but what were you looking for, what did you want help with?" Crystal demanded. Alvie hesitated and she sighed. "OK, I'm mad at you for many different reasons, but that doesn't mean I hate you. Finish your story. We're having words later." At that, his father and older two brothers sent him sympathetic looks. That probably didn't help, seeing as Alvie clammed up for another minute or so. Annabeth sent the three men to the other side of the room where Nico immediately started teasing them.

"The monks helped me get better control of... of what I can do and... they sent me over to Africa, they knew someone that had migrated there. I think they thought I was like this other person and... there were similarities. He taught me a few things. Well, more than a few things..." He trailed off, piecing together the next part of the explanation in his mind. "Anyway, he helped me, started me off on the path to what I was looking for and... and he's mostly the reason I could stop Melanie, he'd faced up against her before. Well, not her exactly, but her system of magic." He glanced worriedly at his mother. Annabeth smiled softly, nodding encouragement. "I'm going to stay for a bit and make sure Melanie's not messed anything else up, then I'm off again."

"Off where?" Annabeth's smile dimmed slightly. Percy appeared again, brow furrowed in concern. "Is this about what you're looking for?" Alvie nodded. "And that would be...?" Her son wrung his hands, rubbing at his arms and then hiding his hands under the table, head bowed. "Alvie, what's wrong?" She asked gently, moving to his side. He was biting his lip, avoiding her gaze. "Is it a quest?"

"No. Not exactly." He added in murmur. Annabeth brushed his hair back soothingly, mentally deciding he needed a trim, then cursing at the scar disappearing into his hairline. "I... I was... I'm looking for... something that'll make me... a, make me a, uh..." He looked confused and pained, spinning his thoughts over to try and straighten them out. When he next spoke, he had his eyes shut, not able to bring himself to look at any of them. "I was thinking about trying to find something that could make a better person."

"But you don't need to be a better person." Annabeth said.

"Well, you could _not_ stall and keep someone waiting with an overly full bladder, but hey." Crystal smiled. "Other than that, you're just peachy." Annabeth shook her head slightly.

"So Nico's daughter."

"Don't drag me into this, I moved over here for a reason."

"Alvie, what were- _are_ you looking for?"

"The monks and their friend in Africa, they told me... I can... I can get rid of, of my... my autism."


	7. Family meeting

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out, _time out_!" Tobias barged his way forward, hands forming a T. Alvie just stared at him. "Get rid of your autism? Firstly, what the _frick_? Secondly, _what the actual frick_? You can't do that! It's part of you, Alvie, it's in your head!" Tobias argued, bouncing a palm off his temple. "Are you _crazy_? And that's coming from _me_, I'm literally the embodiment of _crazy_, what the frick?"

"Will you stop saying _frick_?" Max cut across hotly.

"I'm not allowed to swear, Mom tells me off!"

"And since when has that stopped you?" Annabeth countered. "Alvie, your brother's right. I never thought I'd say that, but he's right. You can't just get rid of your autism, it's a life-long condition, it's a big part of who you are!"

"Well, it's not very helpful and I don't like it." A disgruntled look came over Alvie's features. Crystal butted Tobias out the way, smacking her hands down on the table, capturing his full attention. Eyes wide, startled, like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"Hypothetically speaking," she said as calmly as she could, "how?"

"Like Tobias said, it's in my head. You just... rewrite it."

"Rewrite it?" Crystal frowned. Alvie nodded, toying with his hands under the table, head bowed. "You've well and truly _lost _it." She told him, pushing a hand through her hair and then plonking her elbows on the table, still standing. "Alvie, look. Let's just say, for arguement's sake, you _do_ rewrite your autism or whatever, have you even thought about what you'd be like _without_ it?" His shoulders hunched defensively. "For all we know, you could be the biggest jerk _ever_, you could turn into a Republican, I mean, _seriously_. You could be the next Trump-"

"Or I could be me."

"No. It doesn't work like that, you doofus." She flicked him in the head. "It's something you were born with, _why_ do you want to get rid of it?" He looked down again. Crystal turned an exasperated, imploring look on his parents. "Alvie, autism isn't a bad thing. It's not!" She insisted when he shook his head. "OK, so maybe you can't keep eye contact or focus or respond to questions or get jokes, so, so _what_? Be serious!"

"I am!" Crystal did a double-take and he flushed crimson, hiding his face again.

"Alvie," His mother took Crystal's place, folding her arms on the surface and resting her head on them, "we don't understand. Why do you want to do this?" Alvie said nothing. "Don't tell me you're still worried about not being like them?" She gestured to her eldest two. "Be honest, Alvie, do you really want to be like them? You shush." She glowered at Tobias. "That one is a complete nutcase, I don't even know anymore, and Max isn't much better, he's just a different kind of nut."

"You're a walnut."

"Yeah and you're a doughnut." Max shoved his brother away. "Alvie, you're just as bad, this is _insane_! We wouldn't have stuck up for you all those years if you hadn't meant _something_, do you _honestly _think- oh wait, I know where this is going. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but you think your autism is a cause for trouble, worry, etc. etc. And if you didn't have it anymore-"

"Then you'll be able to help, not only yourself, but others as well." Tobias continued. "Holy cow, why didn't we see this coming? Alvie, you dunderhead! You can protect yourself just fine, you're like some brain ninja, you snap your fingers and they're your puppets, _you throw trucks_, actual, full-size trucks, with your _mind_!" Tobias jabbed his fingers into the side of his head. Are you seriously saying you're _not_ capable of being- ooh, there's something else to this. You're not normal."

"Says you!" Crystal hissed.

"No, no, no. Alvie's always wanted to be like us, right? I reckon, to him, we're, you know, demigod-legacy type deals, we can venture out of your shadow here and there." He said to his parents. "But, bro," Tobias smiled at Alvie, "you're missing the point. You throw _trucks_. We can't. You could say 'boo' and everyone will run screaming, you _throw trucks_-"

"I think he's got that one." Nico sighed, flicking through one of Joy's magazines.

"Can you not?" Tobias pulled a face at his uncle. Nico started mimicking him under his breath- _meh meh meh, meh meh, meh meh meh_\- but didn't interrupt again. Tobias rolled his eyes and pulled up a chair, sitting on it backwards, leaning forward so the back of it graced the table edge. "Alvie, look at me, bro. You know I'm not lying, you can tell when people are lying, you know the truth probably even before they do. You're awesome,_ way_ more awesome than those old timers," He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at Percy and Annabeth, "don't tell them I said that though, OK? I don't think Dad's heart can take it."

"I will end you."

"Gods, Dad, so sensitive." Tobias faced Alvie again. "But... what in all the realms possessed you to think you'd be _better_ without your autism? You don't need to better, you don't need to change." Tobias smiled warmly. "You're the least annoying of all my siblings, even if you do confuse the hell out of me. But... I think you've come the furthest of all of us. Look at you, say, ten-ish years ago. Wouldn't say boo to a goose. Now you can control the goose and all his goosey friends and... I don't know, steal all the bread in the world, if you so wish." Tobias shrugged. "Although, I've heard you're not supposed to feed them bread, but that's off topic." He waved his hands and grinned broadly. "You're badass, Alvie, and I've got the camera to prove it. Well, you've got the camera to prove it, but imma gonna find it."

Alvie stayed quiet. Tobias watched him patiently, a small smile on his lips, arms crossed on the back of the chair.

"It's alright for you to say that." He eventually mumbled. Tobias raised a brow, smile dimming. "You've _always_ been able to look after yourself. You weren't the victim." Tobias bit the inside of his lip, grey on grey. "You knew who you were. What you were capable of, you and Max. I... wasn't like that, I..."

"Ugh." Max huffed. "You were a dumbass, stupid, weak, pathetic, not a son of the heroes of Olympus, yada yada yada. Yeah, we get it. But you weren't. Those were just bullies being bullies and... certain words I'm probably not allowed to say. You're not a dumbass, you never were. You're kind of acting like one now though, gods above, just don't, OK?"

"Hold up." Percy cut in. He wore a funny look, having assessed the situation, but not sure what to do with the conclusion rattling around in his head. "Alvie, just to recap- there's someone that can remake autism or whatever it was you said?" Alvie nodded mutely. "Don't take this wrong way, buddy, I love you to bits, but it's your head we're talking about here, your autism." He looked to his wife. "Don't you think Alvie should decide what's best for him?" Annabeth hesitated.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then how 'bout we compromise?" Louisa added, cottoning on. "Don't get rid of it. Put... put like a lid or somethin' on it, do a trial run of non-autistic Alvie. That's a thing, right? Can ya do that?" Alvie nodded again.

"Then that settles it." Percy decided with a smile. "You go and find whoever it is that can help you, do this trial run thing and, whatever happens, we'll be here for you. We're family, Alvie, we stick together."

"Now wait a cotton picking minute," Crystal said furiously, "what if this is some nutjob to try and control Alvie? I'm all for him doing this trial run, but the last thing we need is someone messing with his head!"

"I was thinking that too." Annabeth admitted. "But... it seems worth taking the risk for though. Doesn't it?" A silent conversation flowed between her husband and his sister. Louisa nodded, setting off a series of nods from everyone present. Percy smiled and faced his wife again. Annabeth, reassured, moved to Alvie's side, smoothing his hair back. "OK. Try it for a while, a couple of weeks, whatever, you pick. And... if it really feels right for you, we'll... we'll stand by and let you. Well, not _let_ exactly, but you understand, right?" Alvie nodded, brightening. Annabeth hugged. "Just take Crystal this time, yeah? If she keeps glaring at you like that, I think you're head will explode."

"Can I have camera back before it does then?"

"Tobias!"

"Oh right. You go, bro! Woo! But I still want my camera back." Tobias beamed sweetly. Alvie snapped his fingers and the blessed camera was back in its owner's hands. "Oh my gods, I've missed you, multi-million dollar boxbuster, aaah..." He sighed dreamily. "Thanks, bro." Annabeth pulled Alvie to his feet. Crystal stomped around the table and hugged him fiercely.

"For the record, I still think you're a doofus. But, if I get to go somewhere exotic, I suppose it'll be fun. And, you know, I'll be there for moral support and whatnot. Go Alvie." She waved imaginary foam fingers and smiled. "Just to warn you though, if you start acting like a total grade A jerk, I'm drop-kicking you off the nearest cliff."


	8. Alstal

Crystal was bundling things in her suitcase. Alvie was watching from her desk, spinning in the chair. He noticed the mess she was making and snapped his fingers, her clothes twirling in the air, neatly folding themselves and plopping into organised piles. He smiled at her, spinning again. "There's no need to show off, you know."

"But you'll moan that the case won't shut-" Crystal pursed her lips and Alvie quietened, returning to the incessant spinning. Crystal rummaged through the bedside cabinet, cursing irritably. Alvie cleared his throat politely, holding up their passports. "Ready?"

"I think so. When's our flight?"

"About two o'clock tomorrow morning, so sleep now." He advised. Crystal hauled her suitcase off her bed and slid it underneath, glancing tiresomely at the clock. It was only four in the afternoon, she felt she had aged fifty years in the last twenty-four hours. Collapsing back on the bed, Crystal drew her old giraffe toy towards her, snuggling with it. Alvie did a half-turn in the chair, tucking the passports in his bag. "And you're definitely sure you want to come?"

"I'm not letting you run off again. And, besides, I was planning on travelling the world at some point anyway, what's it matter my boyfriend's going to get a total mental redesign?" Something in her voice didn't sit right with Alvie, so he looked back, biting his lip. "Doofus."

"Is that your new favourite word?"

"Of sorts. I would just to like to put my point across though, I don't think you need to change anything about you, I'm only going with you for moral support because it's not up to me what goes on in that head of yours." She rolled herself over, cocooning herself in the blankets. She wriggled an arm free and patted the barren side of the bed. At his preplexed look, Crystal rolled her eyes. "Don't expect to sleep in that chair, we've got a ten hour flight ahead of us."

"Twelve, but who's counting?" Alvie looked uncertain. Crystal shifted, struggling a little to sit up.

"Alvie. Get your goofy butt over here and sleep in comfort. You can sleep in a cramped little chair all you like on the plane." When he didn't move, Crystal huffed sulkily, kicking the bedding off and stomping over, latching onto his wrist and hauling him up. "You. Bed. Now."

"But- that's _your_ bed." He mumbled, pink.

"Don't tell me the all-powerful and mighty _Alvie_ is scared of sleeping in his _girlfriend's _bed?" Crystal smirked. He proceeded to stammer and stutter, positively scarlet. Crystal sighed, stepping around him and giving him an almighty shove from behind. Completely caught off guard, he staggered forward, tripping over his own feet and tumbling onto the bottom half of the bed, smacking his knee against the bedstead. "Ooh, that sounded like that hurt." Crystal bounced back and re-cocooned herself. Alvie hesitantly sat at her feet. "You big doofus." She chided good-naturedly. "It's just sleeping. Get over it. Think of it as a sleepover, but you on the big mattress rather than the one on the floor."

"OK." He said quietly. Crystal shook her head and hopped, flopping onto her side and smooshing her face in the pillow. She managed to free some of the duvet, covering him too. The lights went out seemingly of their own accord, but he left the door open a fraction, spilling light onto his side of the bed.

"Don't give me that look." Crystal warned. "I'm not going to devour your soul and rob you of all your goods, I'm going to sleep. As are you." She planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "N'night, doofus."

* * *

"Oh my gods, I am so _bored_."

"We haven't even taken off yet." Alvie reminded her. Crystal groaned loudly in defeat, slumping in her seat until her head was in line with the armrest. Her eyes tipped up and glowered out the window. Alvie leant forward, summoning the book she had forgotten, _The Passage_ by Justin Cronin. Normally, she wouldn't sit and read a book so long, but this one had caught her attention and it suited perfectly for the long flight. She gasped and scolded him under her breath for using his '_you-know-what_' with mortals around, but a grateful kiss to the cheek all the same. She flicked to her page, wiggling to sit upright. Alvie watched her bemusedly, suddenly aware this is how she must have felt every time he was lost in a fictional realm.

She had finished a chapter before realising they were in the air, dropping her book in his lap and scrabbling to peer out the window, nose against the glass.

"How heavy do you think clouds are?"

"They weigh about one point one million tonnes."

"_Excuse me_?"

"What? They're made of water."

"But they're so fluffy! And how come gravity doesn't pull them down, we could be crushed by a cloud! Are you sure that's right?" Alvie shrugged his shoulders. "Where did you even get that from anyway?"

"Some Facebook fact sight."

"Ugh. Bye New York!" She waved excitedly, bouncing in her seat as she turned to face the front. "I hope we'll get a chance to go other places." She prompted. "I've always wanted to go to Canada. And Hawaii. And Tokyo, Moscow, France- ooh, we could go to _Paris_! Stop doing that!" She reprimanded, laughing simultaneously as he shifted uncomfortably, slowly turning red. "Alvie, I thought you'd be used to us being, you know, _together_ by now. You're adorkable." She smiled fondly, holding him by the chin to press a kiss to his lips. "It's a good job you are as well, I don't think I could go for the more macho type, like Tobias and Max. They're funny, but... meh." Crystal wrinkled her nose. "I can totally see why Soph and Ava like them though. They can handle idiots. I like dorks more." She beamed at him and then buried herself in her book once more. Confused beyond all reason, Alvie decided to not question anything and go to the one thing that didn't give him a headache- his Kindle.

"Crystal?" He said some time later. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"Wait..." She said, lips moving soundlessly as she finished the sentence she was on. "OK, what was the question?" Alvie repeated it. "Why do you say that?"

"You... just seemed kind of mad and... I think Mom was too, I don't know..."

"Alvie, it doesn't matter what we think. It's your decision."

"But it can affect all of you too."

"Well, don't be a jerk. I don't like jerks. Ooh, is that what you're worried about?" He nodded tentatively. "If it makes you feel better, I'll clobber you around the head. Maybe that'll straighten things out and give me my dorky doofus back." He winced, rubbing the back of his head as though imagining the potential pain there. Crystal smiled innocently. "Whatever happens, know I'm going to be right here. Or, you know, to your right, but I'll be at your side. As will your family. Besides, I don't think Lou's going to stand for it if you're a jerk anymore than I would. I may hit you in the head with a brick, she'll put an arrow through it."

"True." Alvie mused. "Tobias wanted to come too. I feel a bit mean for leaving them all again, but-"

"But this time, they know you're alive and where you are and you're not going to disappear for months on end without any contact. Isn't that right, boo?"

"Yeah... boo?"

"I'm trying to come up with a nickname for you."

"What happened to 'doofus'?"

"I only say that when you're actually being a doofus. I need something that's not so adorkable. Why? Do you not like 'boo'?" Alvie hunched his shoulders. "Well, how about honeykins or sweetie-pie?" He made a face and she giggled. "'Boo' it is then."

* * *

**Just a little bit of Alstal to pass the time. Sorry! **


	9. Afterwards

"When you said someone really powerful lived here, I wasn't expecting this." Crystal admitted. Alvie looked at her expectantly. "I was kind of expecting a really big posh mansion not some... rather adorable cottage that I want now. Alvie, get us one of them." The cottage before them was something straight out of a postcard, concealed down a side road in a copse of trees and foliage, rather rudimentary looking, but very homely too. "This is definitely it, right?" Alvie nodded.

"Ladies first." He mumbled. Crystal shook her head, grabbed his hand and marched them up the path. Before she even knocked, the door opened, revealing a giant of a man, skin as dark as a coffee bean, wise eyes the colour of melted chocolate and a smile just as sweet and friendly.

"Alvie!" He beamed in a deep, booming voice, squeezing out the door and throwing his arms wide. "And you must be Crystal!" He laughed, lifting them both clean of the ground in what had to be the strongest hug Crystal had ever experienced. This strange man smelt faintly of chocolate as well. He didn't happen to have any in his disproportionate home. He carried them in, still chuckling. "I was wondering when you'd get here, m'boy. Here, have a seat." He dropped them unceremoniously onto a big, plump couch. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Abel."

"Is that a pun?"

"You know, that's not the first time someone's asked me that, Miss Watson."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything. Well, that's a slight exaggeration, but I know many things. And if I don't know-"

"You'll find out. This sounds very familiar." Crystal cast a sceptical look to her boyfriend. Alvie was watching Abel curiously, trying to figure this man out. Crystal hadn't expected this house, he _definitely_ hadn't expected Abel to be so... Abel. He took up so much space, but it didn't seem that way, the way he smiled, how he floated about his quaint little home without a care in the world, offering them tea and biscuits. "Mind, they're probably crumbs now, I'm forever knocking the biscuit tin to the floor." Abel snapped his fingers and cups of tea floated before them, their saucers just hovering below. Crystal blinked at it, giving their new friend a suspicious look. "A little milk, two sugars." Abel grinned. "I know things."

"You're not a stalker, are you?" He just laughed, throwing his head, whole-heartedly. Crystal and Alvie exchanged bewildered glances. "Um, Mr. Abel?"

"Just Abel, miss."

"Just Crystal then. Um... this thing that Alvie wants you to do- you wouldn't happen to know what he'll be like afterwards, would you?"

"Mmmm..." Abel hummed, stroking his chin thoughtfully. He started, looking at his fingers and making a comment about his need to shave. "Alvie, you're a strange one. I've adjusted mental issues for a while now, not saying that autism is an issue, that's just how you personally see it. Normally I can see what my patient will be like afterwards, but not with you. Most strange. And very exciting. Let me know when you're ready and we'll get right on it." Abel flicked his fingers and an armchair appeared behind him. He plonked himself down in it, sipping his tea. "I can understand why you're anxious, m'boy, but I promise you. There's nothing to worry about. I put you to sleep, put the lid on, as your aunt said, and leave you be. You'll be asleep for a couple of hours afterwards, gives your mind some time to adjust. Then we'll see what you're like when you wake up. Does that sound good?" Alvie nodded. "You're in safe hands, I swear on the Styx." Thunder boomed. "Does that reassure you, Crystal?"

"Somewhat."

* * *

Half an hour later, Abel led them to a back room, conjuring a chair for Crystal and directing Alvie onto the bed. "Crystal, as charming as you are, I need you to shut up for this next bit. Be as still and as quiet as you can, this is a big change I need to focus on." Crystal nodded. Abel smiled his thanks, passing his hand over his patient's face. Alvie was asleep within seconds. Crystal sat back, only able to watch as Abel set to work. He was muttering to himeslf in a tongue she didn't recognise, hands back and forth over Alvie, about a foot above him. He walked back and forth for the first ten minutes, around the bed and back again, still chanting under his breath. He spent the next forty or so minutes with Alvie sat up against his shoulder, silent, eyes shut. Crystal had no idea what was going on, but kept quiet. The air in the room was charged with an energy that reminded her of Alvie's, but more powerful, more tense. It tingled against her skin, like static electricity, not entirely unpleasant.

She started to doze as the next hour wore on, elbow propped on the arm of her chair. Alvie seemed more relaxed and peaceful in sleep than she had ever seen him; he was even drooling slightly on Abel's shoulder. Crystal smiled faintly, forcing herself to sit up straighter. She kept herself awake by trying to imagine what Alvie would be like once he woke up. Would he be a cheeky sod like his brothers? Sarcastic like his mother? Blunt like Sage? What? She couldn't decide. Maybe there would be _some_ of those elements, she just hoped that her dork didn't disappear completely. _Please don't take him from me_, she prayed silently, _I want him to be happy about himself, but I don't want a complete stranger for a boyfriend. _

"There." Abel announced quite some time later, voice hoarse.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you for asking, Crystal. And Alvie will be alright as well. Don't you worry. If you'll excuse me, however, I would like to have a little lie down."

"Thank you, Abel." He waved her thanks aside with a merry smile and ventured out. Crystal pulled her chair towards the bed, propping her feet up on the mattress. "Let's see if you're hypnotised at all- when you wake up, you will still be the dork we all know and love, but you shall also be whoever you are without your autism without being a jerk. And you will buy me food. KFC food. Or maybe McDonalds. Heck, why not both?" He murmured in Ancient Greek and rolled onto his side.

* * *

Crystal ended up falling asleep too. Alvie prodded her awake, grinning a very un-Alvie-like grin. "Hey! I'm better now!"

"No, don't say that." Crystal sat up, back stiff. "Are you a dork or a jerk?"

"I don't know."

"Shall we go for a test run?"

"Where's Abel?"

"I think he's sleeping." Alvie bounced to his feet. Crystal did too, catching him when he overbalanced. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." He declared, still smiling. He seemed to stop short, staring at her as though he had never seen her before. Crystal started to speak, words failing on her tongue. His eyes bore into hers, spellbound. "I never realised how nice your eyes were. I guess that's what I get for always looking away. And... I was a _horrible_ boyfriend."

"No-" She began, cut off once more. Alvie had his arms round her, holding her as she always imagined a caring boyfriend would. She had never had a proper hug from or with Alvie, never maintained eye contact for as long as they had. He didn't like being touched, he avoided hugs or tolerated them from the shortest amount of time possible. Now... now, he was so warm, so relaxed, fitting to her perfectly now he wasn't trying to pull away, lean, only two inches taller than her, one arm around her waist, one around her shoulders, hand on her braid. Crystal regained her composure, pressing her face to his neck with a smile, returning his embrace.

"This is quite nice. Why did I ever avoid this?"

"Ssh." Crystal insisted.

"Rude."

"Don't you know the meaning of _ssh_?"

"Do you?" He challenged, pulling back to look her in the eye and flashing a cheeky grin.

"If you sass me in anyway, I'll-"

"Drop kick me off a cliff, yes, I know, I've heard it all before." His brow furrowed. "Didn't you say something about a KFC-McDonalds combo?"

"Oh, so you were listening?"

"I kind of want one too. And I am not a dork."

"You'd better be. I ain't having a jerk for a boyfriend."

"I'm not a jerk either."

"What are you then?"

"Mmm... maybe we should figure that out. I've just got one _teeny_ thing I need to do first..."

"What?" Alvie didn't reply, placing a gentle hand along her jawline and his lips to hers. This was so much better than his new and improved hug, this was sweet in a cheeky way, the corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly that her heart beat faster; before, it had just been a quick peck on the lips, always initiated by her, anything longer made him uncomfortable and squirmish, but- as much as she enjoyed teasing him for it- she had always, _always_ wanted something like _this_. He left her speechless, mind reeling, breath lodged in her chest. He looked at her imploringly, smirking slightly. Crystal's mind was a complete blank, an incoherent babble escaping her. His smirk broadened into that mischievous grin once more. He was the same person, but not, like this Alvie and the other one were two completely different entities. If he kept up with those kisses though, this one could stay.


	10. Le Paris

**To Love your storys- Aaah, thank you! ^_^ And don't worry, there will definitely be some dorky elements where I remember :P **

**To Guest-As above, the dorkiness shall continue! Non-Autistic Alvie... well, about that... :D**

* * *

"Oh my gods, that's _cold_!" Crystal protested, a small squeal in her voice. She turned, Alvie reverting his invisibility and grinning. He had hidden behind the door with a bucket of ice water, dumping it on her head the second she walked through. "_Why_?" She growled.

"Um, don't get mad. This is payback."

"For _what_?"

"Your pinches are _mean_."

"You deserve them." Crystal muttered, shivering and rubbing at her arms. Alvie tipped his head to one side, contemplating her. "What?" He said nothing, watching her for a moment longer. When her teeth started chattering, he snapped his fingers, dropping the bucket and hugging her tightly. "What's the matter?"

"Don't be mad." He mumbled. Crystal sighed, unable to move her arms so simply rested her head against his.

"I don't mind pranks, Alvie, but not cold ones, OK?"

"OK." He had done this a few times, having caught her out with the most basic of pranks- flour in her hairdryer, toy snake in her bag, that sort of thing. He would wait for her reaction, clean up the mess by clicking his fingers and then seek reassurance that she wasn't mad at him. "If you're so worried about me being mad, why do you keep playing pranks?"

"Tobias isn't here."

"Ooohhh. Maybe we should go back early so you can terrorize him instead." Alvie simply hummed. Crystal squirmed, getting her arms free. "What's bothering you now?"

"We've been everywhere but Paris."

"Then let's go to Paris. Right now. Yes, right now, come on. Chop chop!" She clapped her hands in front of his face. Alvie responded by biting her fingers playfully and then vanished. "Alvie! Ooh, you little rat, where'd you go this time?" A pebble clattered against the window pane. Crystal frowned. Alvie waved at her from outside, grinning cheekily. Crystal threw up the window and leant out.

"Your carriage awaits!"

"I'm not getting in _any _car you're driving!"

"I'm a good driver!"

"You _were_ a good driver until you decided to start races at every single set of traffic lights!"

"You're the one telling me to go faster!"

"I'm a sore loser!"

"Carriage is still waiting!"

"It's not a carriage, it's a death trap!" Crystal shut the window, snatching up her jacket and bag and stomped from their hotel room. The foyer staff and receptionists had gotten used to her and Alvie chasing each other around over the last two weeks, but were completely baffled when they returned from a day out with merchandise from all over the world. Italy, China, Japan, Austrailia, Spain, Germany, Norway, Iceland, Greenland- somewhere new each day. Alvie simply drove them to a desolate spot and then ported them both to a place of her choosing. After feeding and caffeinating him, they were good to go.

He beamed at her as she plopped herself down in the passenger seat. "Paris."

"No."

"You promised!"

"I know." He shot her a cheeky sidelong look, starting the engine. "Race you to the top of the Eiffel Tower."

"Screw that. I'm gonna get me a beret."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

"Smile!"

"Fromage." Crystal deadpanned. Alvie wrinkled his nose, lowering the camera. "What? You've been taking pictures of me all day."

"Not just you, little miss attention hog."

"Why don't you get a picture of this?" She gestured to the whole of Paris below them. Alvie shook his head.

"I'm good here, thanks."

"Give me the camera."

"Catch." He threw the camera towards her, terrible aim. It soared past her.

"Alvie!"

"I got it, I got it."

"You're going to be the death of me." Crystal sighed, the camera floating back into her hands. She snapped a few pictures of the beloved city, leaning against the railing. The sun was beginning to set opposite her. "Alvie, come on. Just stand here. You don't even have to look down, just look out there."

"I can look out there from here."

"Alvie..."

"No, I'd... rather not."

"Just come here, dammit." She reached back, grabbing his arm and hauling him forward. "Open your eyes, will you?"

"Nope."

"I'm getting you over this fear of heights if it kills me."

"Ah, please don't say something like that."

"Eyes. Open. Now."

"No."

"Do it." He shook his head. "I'll buy you a beret too."

"That's my money you're spending."

"But look how adorable they are!" Crystal ran a finger under the rim of her new hat, smiling. Alvie opened one eye to look, closed it quickly and muttered to himself. "Alvie, please. Just look out. Watch the sunset with me. If you love me you'll do it."

"Oh, that's blackmail." But he opened his eyes.

"There we go. Let go of the rail."

"Nope."

"The Eiffel Tower isn't going to col-"

"Noooo, shush. Don't jinx it." His knuckles were white, he was clutching the rail so forcefully. His face was just as pale and he was determinedly staring at the sun, blinking and squinting. Crystal laughed.

"You doofus."

"I've stood here now, eyes open, the sun is very nice, can I go back?"

"No."

"_Please_?" Crystal linked her arm with his, laying her head on his shoulder. He whimpered.

"Alvie, you're not in any danger. You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then just... breathe. Deep breath in, slowly out. That's it, relaaaax."

"Aaah, this isn't working." Crystal patted his hand, kissing his cheek. "Can we get down now? Please? I can't feel my legs. No, don't laugh, I'm being serious, I really, _really_ wanna get down."

"OK, OK, we'll get down. Don't die on me now, alright? Let go of the bannister. You have to let go if you want to get down. Attaboy." She smiled reassuringly. "See, you're OK, aren't you? Alvie, I need the circulation in my arm, that's very important." He loosened his grip a little. Crystal talked to him all the way down, slowly soothing his nerves. He didn't let go until they were sat at a table outside a small cafe. By now, the sun had fully gone down. "One day you won't be scared of heights. But that was good progress. It was!"

"I feel sick."

"Oh don't, I can't handle sick."

"You might want to look away then." He groaned, rubbing at his face and slumping against the tabletop. "I thought trips to Paris were supposed to be romantic, I'm sorry, I messed it up."

"Alvie, you dunderhead, you haven't messed anything up. Being scared of heights is a normal thing, everyone is scared of something." She took hold of his hands, running her thumbs over his knuckles. "Don't think you made a mess of anything, I've had a really great time. I mean, look at my new hat. And I got new clothes, I've had French food, I got to spend a _whole_ day in Paris with my boyfriend and we got some really good pictures too. All these trips, all these countries, I've had a _wonderful_ time, but that does explain why you refused the Leaning Tower of Pizza."

"Piza."

"Same difference."

"One 'z' different."

"We had fun though, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then where's the harm? Where's the mess?"

"Here." He bopped himself on the head. "Sorry, sorry." He shook his head.

"Has your head hurt at all since Abel put the lid on?"

"No. It just hurts now I've been up there." He waved vaguely in the direction of the iconic tower.

"No other problems?"

"No. No. I'm alright, just woozy."

"Maybe we should head back. Are you up to the jump?"

"Yeah, I think so." He took her hand again and they were back in the car. "Oh man, you're going to have to drive. Scootch, scootch." Crystal popped open the door and he clambered over. "Feed me."

"Because I can totally conjure food from thin air. Oh wait, I might know someone who can though." She shot him a pointed look. Alvie sent one straight back. "Fine." She muttered, starting the engine. "Idiot."

"Runs in the family."

"Speaking of family, they're going to love you. And your pranks."

"I literally have the best one for Mom."

"Ooh, what?"

"Now that would be telling."

"No fair!"

"Life isn't, sweetheart."

"Oh my gods, I've just been called 'sweetheart'. This day just gets better and better and that's _not _sarcastic."

* * *

**Just another Alstal chapter, next one will be Alvie back home. See, he's still a dork! ^_^ As promised! :D **


	11. Soon

**Guys, I'm going to ask you lot a favour- read Theo's story! I don't know how up to date you lot are, but I've literally got the coolest idea right now! ^_^ **

**Still can't see the reviews, I've emailed FanFiction twice now and shall continue to message them because I'm stubborn and impatient, it's been nearly a week now. And apologies for dropping Alvie's story, I had the ideas for it, but got side-tracked, I'm coming back to it now! ^_^**

* * *

Tobias swanned into his parents' kitchen, spinning around the island and counters and Annabeth, helping himself to food and coffee. Annabeth put her hands on her hips firmly, regarding him like the loon he was. Tobias paid her no attention, delirious. He had stayed last night to keep an eye on Sage and the triplets while their parents had a date night. Percy and Annabeth got back later than intended, so he simply stayed, snoozing on the sofa.

He set his plate of stolen toast, eggs and bacon on the table, placed his mug down and splashing coffee over his hand. He moaned tiresomely, plonking into his seat and dropping his head in his hands, pushing his elbows onto the tabletop. Annabeth topped up his coffee and tipped a ladleful of beans on his plate.

The plate moved. Beans spilled in its place. Tobias didn't notice, half-asleep. Annabeth put a finger on the edge of the plate and it stilled. Something poked her right side and then pulled on her left, moving her out the way. Tobias, hearing her footsteps, peered through his fingers at her, eyes lidded with sleep. He mumbled incoherently, raising his head with some obvious effort. The air shimmered behind him and Annabeth stepped back.

"TOBIAS!" Tobias startled like a bolt of electricity had ripped down his spine, tripping over the legs of the chair, arms flailing. He tried grabbing at the table, hand slipping on beans and he disappeared, thudding to the floor and groaning. Percy poked his head round the door at all the commotion and at his wife's incessant and infectious laughter. "Surprise!" Alvie beamed, standing at his brother's side and leaning over, hands behind his back, to survey his victim. Tobias rolled onto his back, hand on heart.

"My life just flashed before my eyes." He gasped. His heart was beating like a jackhammer against his rib cage.

"This is payback." Alvie told him, suddenly serious. Then he grinned again. "I'm gonna wake Max!" And he bounced out. Percy stood to one side, staring after his son with the most confused look he had ever produced. Annabeth wiped at her eyes.

"Oh, that's made my day. Percy, go and watch." Annabeth shooed him out. Percy shrugged and hurried after Alvie. "Are you alright?" She started laughing again, grabbing Tobias by the wrists and hauling him up. He had smeared baked bean sauce over his shirt and face.

"Peachy." Tobias muttered. "He's home early."

"Yeah, he didn't like the Eiffel Tower." Crystal walked in, smiling. "I've tried everything, that boy just won't accept heights."

"How'd it go?" Annabeth asked, greeting the younger woman with a hug.

"Pretty good, actually." Crystal smiled, returning the embrace. "He likes pranks. I've had three in the twenty minutes it took us to get here." Percy came back, cracking up. Alvie raced in after him, slamming the door behind him. He pressed his back to it and grinned as Max punched it from the other side.

"Too slow!" Another thud. Alvie rapped his knuckles on the wood and pressed his ear to the door. He could hear Max cursing faintly and then trudging off. He looked round when Tobias frowned at him, sticking his tongue out. "Like I said. Payback." Percy calmed down slightly and ruffled Alvie's hair. "So," Alvie grinned, clapping his hands together, "what have we missed?"

"Not much." Annabeth shrugged. "Tell us what happened!"

"Will do. First, _breakfast_!" Alvie flicked his fingers towards Annabeth's start of the meal. Bacon flopped into the pan and started sizzling, eggs cracked and scrambled themselves in a bowl, bread jumped into the toaster and a pan flew from the cupboard, accepting another helping of beans for the rest of them. Coffee was poured, sugar and milk added, mugs passed out by unseen forces.

The smell of bacon called Callum, Callum waking up brought Theo and Lilly and Lilly brought Sage. Max joined them a few minutes later, still grumpy, but accepting magic breakfast all the same. They clustered around the dining table as plates floated out, Alvie conducting them, tongue between his teeth at his focused. Tobias didn't sit until Alvie had. Crystal joined them, swiping sausages from Lilly's plate.

Percy and Annabeth watched Alvie carefully; he seemed happier, smiling more, drumming his fingers on the table, teasing Tobias and pulling faces at the others. Percy muttered something about 'surreal'. Annabeth nodded. It was Alvie, they could all see that, but it wasn't him at the same time. Still polite, still attentive and listening, but actually engaging in the conversation as well, bouncing questions and answers back and forth like an expert ping-pong player. He spoke with his hands alot, using his fork to point on several ocassions, nudging Crystal to get her input and smiling some more.

Together, he and Crystal recounted their trip to Abel, Crystal warned them about the instant tirade of pranks, and then they went over the various places they had been to. "We brought back presents for you all!" Alvie clapped his hands. The plates cleared themselves away, the tell-tale clink, splash and clink as invisible hands washed and stacked them in the drying rack. Small stacks of neatly wrapped presents appeared before each of them except Alvie. One appeared before Crystal, who seemed surprised to see it. She reached for it, but Alvie covered her hand with his own. "Wait. We go round."

Lilly, being the youngest, opened her presents first. Percy seemed oddly proud to see she had a panda PillowPet. Alvie didn't question it; Lilly loved pandas, so it was all good. And she loved books too, he and Crystal had picked three books each for her. Callum got a ton of sweets from all the countries they had been to, practically drooling at the on-coming sugar rush, and a pile of comics, one of which was signed by an actor playing one of the characters- "Met him outside the Leaning Tower of Pisa," Crystal said, "much better looking up close."

"Hey." Alvie stuck his bottom lip out.

"You agreed."

"Yeah, but still."

Theo got three massive encyclopedias based on animals from all over the world. "Figured it would give you more options." Alvie smiled. "Plus, one of them has mythical creatures in there too, so if you ever want to go to China and be a dragon..." He smiled. Theo suddenly warmed to his gift.

Sage unwrapped a cashmere scarf of pastel blue, rubbing the material against her cheek and sighing contentedly.

"It's like a little piece of heaven." She wound it around her neck, flipping her hair out from under it and smiling. Her second present was a large book full to bursting with marine biology. "It is heaven! Thank you!"

"Nerd." Max muttered, poking at his pile. "This aren't going to explode in my face, are they?"

"No, I only rigged Tobias's." Alvie smiled sweetly.

"What is it, pick on Tobias day? And don't say 'payback'!" Tobias jabbed a warning finger at his little brother. "I'm going to wait before I pass judgement on Alvie two point oh." He told the rest of them. Max sighed. He had a new navy blue hoodie with _Maximus _across the back in bold, white letters. He had a matching cap with the letter _M_ and a headband with Mickey Mouse ears.

"What?"

"Crystal's idea." Alvie said quickly.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"I said for _me_!"

"Lies." Alvie waved his hand dismissively, accidentally turning Callum's hair pink. Max returned Crystal's headband and Tobias started carefully on his presents, holding them at arm's length. He had a similar hoodie and cap to Max with _Tobster _and _T, _same colour scheme, but no Mickey Mouse ears. He got a Disney Princess tiara instead. _That_ had been Crystal's idea. At her angelic look, Tobias put it on.

"For the record, it clashes with my shirt."

"Yeah, apparently tiaras and tomato sauce don't go well together." Alvie hunched his shoulders. Tobias squinted at him suspiciously. Annabeth went next, falling in love with the new set of architecture books immediately. Percy pouted at them; Alvie realised then that he had forgotten a certain Seaweed Brain didn't like architecture because he had the attention span of a toddler. Ah well, damage was done.

Percy was not impressed with the stuffed toy guinea pig, even less so to see it was white with ginger splodges. He slid it back along the table to Alvie and went for the next gift. It was the complete collection of Fall Out Boy CDs, one of which had been signed by the band. "Let me guess, they were at the Leaning Tower of Pisa too?"

"Concert, actually. Got backstage passes." Crystal smirked wickedly.

"Jealous!" The word broke out around the table. Alvie produced an envelope and pushed it towards his mother. "OK, we're even now." She beamed, fanning the tickets and waving them at the rest of her children. Percy tried to nab one, but she was faster. "No, I'll look after these. You'll lose them trying to keep them safe."

"Fair point. How'd you get those and these tickets?"

"I have friends." Alvie replied simply, shrugging his shoulders. Crystal went for her present to find it had disappeared. She frowned at her boyfriend, but he seemed more intrigued jinxing Callum's hair different colours- "Blue, red, green, purple, pink, yellow, turquoise, indigo- oh, that actually suits you. I think I liked pink better though."

"Mooooooooommmmmm!" Callum whined. Annabeth cleared her throat and Alvie restored his brother's hair to normal, turning his own hair an iridesecent mess of blues, purples and greens. He grinned. Crystal pinched his arm.

"Oh. I've hidden yours again."

"Why?"

"Secret. You can have this one though." He put his palm flat to the table, raising it gradually. A vase seemed to melt into existence. It filled with water and then a large bunch of exotic flowers. Crystal grinned- minature versions of the flowers they had found at the temple to Poseidon, with all the acolytes and Melanie. She sniffed them and her smile brightened. Alvie tapped himself on the forehead and his hair returned to normal. "So, I think you're all updated and gifted now. Did I miss anything?"

"What's it like?" Sage asked curiously, playing with the fabric of her new scarf. "Not being autistic anymore?"

"It's _weird_." Alvie admitted. "Like it's a good-weird, but it's a bad-weird because it's _weird_."

"You're just not used to it." Crystal said, patting his arm.

"I know, but... it's like there's this whole other side of things that I never knew. Well, I knew _of_ it, I just didn't really understand, but now I know what you guys mean when she does The Stance." He looked apologetically at his older brothers and father. "I just thought it was some weird thing you three had, I didn't realise _all_ women did it."

"I don't-" Crystal started. Alvie looked her in the eye. "Alright, that was _one_ time and completely taken out of context-"

"She's mean-"

"I've every right to be mean!"

"She put salt in my tea-"

"You put glue in my shampoo!" Crystal protested. Alvie snickered. "It's not funny! I had my hand stuck in my hair for _ages_ and he was just _laughing _!" Crystal frowned at him. "_Why are you still laughing_?"

"It was funny!"

"It was _not_!"

"You tried to put laxatives in my sandwiches!"

"Damn your psychic powers..." She muttered.

"But you did get me back. She glued the last two pages of the book I was reading together." A collective hiss went around the table- this family was full of readers, you did _not_ deprive them of a book, not even a _page_. Crystal smirked proudly. "Had to buy a new copy." Alvie grumbled.

"You could have just gone to the library."

"No, my original copy was ruined forever!"

"Why didn't you magic it apart?"

"I couldn't."

"Ah, diddums."

"Diddums your _face_." He retorted. Crystal tipped her chin up as the others gaped at him.

"Fight me."

"Fine." He stood. Crystal did too. They stared at each other defiantly, neither one backing down. Callum was wolfing down his sweets, refusing to share with anyone except Lilly. He mumbled something in Ancient Greek and her eyes narrowed. Alvie snapped his fingers and they both held super soaker water pistols. "Outside."

"Loser buys lunch."

"I buy you lunch regardless. Serious case of domestic abuse."

"Oh no." Tobias shook his head. "You haven't reached domestic abuse just yet." Alvie levelled the toy at him, cold water splashing against Tobias's forehead, dripping down his face. Tobias stared at him, working his jaw, not amused. Crystal made a break for it.

"Hey!" Alvie protested, racing after her. They were out the front door and chasing each other up and down the street, water fight breaking out. Percy and Annabeth watched from the doorstep, Tobias and Max watching from an upstairs window.

"How long do you reckon?" Percy asked, glancing at his wife sidelong.

"Soon." Annabeth smiled. Crystal screamed as cold water went up her nose and she coughed, spluttering curses, charging after Alvie as soon as she could. Upstairs, Max and Tobias were having a similar conversation to their parents.

"I bet that's what was in that other present he took back."

"Oh yeah?" Max tweaked the curtain back, smiling lopsidedly at the crazy pair. Tobias nodded. Max took a drachma from his pocket. "Heads, I'm best man; Empire State Building, you are." Another nod from his older brother. Max flipped. Tobias snatched it from the air. "Hey!"

"No, I don't want to lose!"

"Alvie, I swear to gods! You trying to drown me or something? ALVIE!"

"Yeah," Annabeth said downstairs, turning back inside, "soon."

* * *

**Don't forget to check out Theo's story! I'll update it as often as I can, I'm really excited to write this idea :D And I may begin working on the rewrite of Lilly's story- I'm scrapping the evil thing entirely, I've found something much better :D **


	12. Shopping!

"But of all the words in the English language, we don't have one for the day after tomorrow, but we've got one to describe the action of throwing someone out of the window."

"You've been on Tumblr all night, haven't you?"

"The Night-Bloggers are amazing." Alvie grinned. "And it's de-fen-e-stra-tion. I can only say it slowly, don't give me that look." Crystal rolled her eyes. "Consider me you're word-a-day calender."

"I've never had a word-a-day calender. I _have_ had word-a-day loo roll though, that was funny to read after a particularly bad case of food poisoning." Alvie wrinkled his nose, not amused at the jibes. Crystal stuck the key in the door and pushed it open, the door wedging against a thick wad of letters. Their apartment smelt a little musty. As she gathered the letters, Alvie started opening the windows, fresh air and mid-morning sunlight streaming in. "OK," Crystal said, sieving through the mail, "we've got three hours to get this place presentable before Mom, Nico and Adrian turn up. Ideas? Ooh, wait. We've got letters."

"Well done."

"Non-bill letters." Crystal glared at him. Alvie smiled sweetly and her resistance faltered. She threw his at him. Alvie made no motion to collect them, except the one that looked like the one she was ripping open. "Ugh. High-school reunion."

"Yay!"

"You hated high school!"

"I know! But non-autistic Alvie might not!"

"I didn't think of that."

"It's a good job I'm here then." He tapped his fingers on his temple and winked. Crystal bundled the envelope and bounced it off his head. "Two weeks." Alvie said, scanning the letter. He counted quickly in his head and his eyes lit up with his power. Crystal waited quietly, clearing her throat when the stormy grey returned. "I can manage two weeks."

"What did you do?" She asked. Alvie rolled up his letter and grinned.

"I know how Abel put the lid on. Now I can too! Yay! Wait." He paused and squinted at her. He slid forward and gently bopped her on the nose with his letter. "What's wrong?"

"Could you take the lid off?"

"Don't you like non-autistic me?"

"Of course I do! But I like regular Alvie as well and I'm... torn."

"Well..." He scrunched his letter in his fists, considering this. "I suppose if the lid needed to come off or you wanted it to come off, it could. I will be putting it back on to annoy Tobias though, I've got a lifetime of pranks and jump-scares to catch up on yet."

"You're going to kill him."

"Nah." Alvie waved it off. "Oh wow, we didn't leave it like this, did we?" Crystal surveyed their apartment. They had been mid-move before their trip around the globe and hadn't been very tidy anyway, so the place really did look like a tip. Alvie shoved the letter in his back pocket and rubbed his hands together. "I love decorating." He spread his hands, sheets of white energy flowing and looping around the apartment, carrying boxes and suitcases and rolls of wallpaper and paint brushes and cans, hundreds of invisible workers turning this chaos into a home in a matter of minutes. Crystal gawped at it all. Alvie coughed and his hands flew to his face. "Nosebleed, nosebleed." He warned, voice muffled. Crystal stuffed her high school letter in his face and raced off to get some tissue. "Resourceful." Alvie said to himself, shaking his head.

"Shut up." She told him upon her return. "If it works, it works. Shut up."

"I said you were resourceful. That's a compliment. Although, I do prefer tissue. I can't tell if my nose is bleeding more because of papercuts or-"

"Shut up."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, look at this." Crystal held the letter by the corner. She could see none of its contents, blood soaked right through. "Oh, Alvie." She shook her head.

"At least the place looks nice."

"Yes. But now we have to go shopping. _Food_ shopping." She added when he brightened. He pouted.

"Well, that's not _as _bad."

"And it probably wouldn't hurt if we got some nice plates too. And maybe some more cups. We've got to lifestyle shop too."

"Mm, do I get a Pokemon duvet?"

"If we can find one big enough."

"Sweet."

* * *

Crystal shouldn't have taken Alvie shopping. He didn't mind shopping for presents and toys and books, but he _did_ mind shopping for food and productive items. Every time Crystal turned to put something in the cart, he had whizzed off down the aisle, leaning on the handlebar, feet off the ground, and whooping delightedly. Other shoppers looked at him in bemusement; a grouchy old woman clucked her tongue disapprovingly, but no-one else had any complaints.

Well, Crystal had a few.

"Alvie!" She scolded.

"Sorry!" He called cheerily, skimming his feet on the floor and stopping beside her. "That's fun, I see why you do it now."

"I need the trolley."

"So, it's OK when you do it, but the antichrist when I do it?"

"Something like that."

"Rude."

"Yes. Now hold still." Alvie drummed his fingers on the handlebar and followed obediently for the next ten minutes. Crystal worked quickly, filling the cart with canned goods, milk, bread, fruit and veg, meat, some frozen items- Alvie added two cartons of mint choc chip ice-cream when she wasn't looking- some crisps, biscuits and chocolate that Alvie was _not_ allowed to have under _any _circumstances. "This is _my_ chocolate. You want some, you get your own." She smacked his hand as he reached for the large milk chocolate bar. "No. Your own money and your own time."

"Well, if you're going to be like that-"

"Alvie, I will brain you."

"Fight me."

"Oh, I will." Crystal jumped on his back, arms locking around his neck. Alvie just laughed, hooking his arms under her legs to keep her supported, pushing the trolley along with his fingertips, ocassionally, pushing their weight against it when the wheels refused to turn properly.

"This doesn't feel like a fight. More like a very enthusiastic koala. Would you like some eucalyptus leaves?"

"Shut up."

"I could drop you."

"I could strangle you."

"Fair play."

"Go left."

"But I want to go ri- ow, ow, OK." Crystal let go of his ear and he went left. "What are we looking for?"

"Maybe a muzzle. See if it keeps you quiet for five flaming seconds."

"I don't want to be quiet. Come on, I know you're trying not to smile, I make you smile. You're just being stubborn."

"And?"

"I don't know why I'm surprised, stubbornness runs in the family."

"Who's the most stubborn?"

"Ooh... tough one. I would say Lou, but then again Mom and Dad can be pretty stubborn, but so can the rest of us. I guess it depends on the situation really." He shrugged and she squirmed. "What? Is that ticklish?"

"No."

"Ahaha, liar."

"Stop it." Alvie shrugged again and she pulled her weight up around his shoulders, resting her chin atop his head. He bowed forward at the change in balance and huffed. "You won't win."

"I've a mental image of you doing the Stance."

"Doofus. Shut up."

"My spine, my spine-"

"There's nothing wrong with your spine."

"I'm dying."

"No you're not."

"OK, but I may fall flat on my face if I was to lose control of this trolley."

"Stop being so dramatic."

"Oh no." He said flatly. "Here I go." He pushed the cart away and wobbled dangerously. "Ah, no, we're falling." Crystal leant backwards and hopped down. His arms flailed and the cart crashed into someone else's. Crystal pushed his back until he was standing upright again. "Sorry!" He called to the other cart's owner. "Blame her, she tried to kill me."

"I did not!"

"You so did!"

"I will go and ask the security guard for the footage, don't think that I won't!"

"Ooh, so it's going to be like that, is it? Well, Miss-Whatever-Your-Last-Name-Is, challenge accepted." He raced to the cart and zipped off.

"Alvie Jackson! Get back here!"

"Catch me if you can!"

"ALVIE!"

* * *

**Just some Alstal for now ^_^ If you haven't read it yet, go and check out my quick one-shot (please) _Valdezs are LGBT AF _please! :D **


	13. Question

**I want to play with non-autistic Alvie for a bit. I'll get back to working on the actual story afterwards :P**

* * *

Crystal's phone chimed in her pocket. She felt her stomach flip, scrambling for the device. She had left Alvie at home, just for an hour. Opening the text message, she mentally cursed herself. As he had said as she was leaving, 'I'm unsupervised, the possibilities are endless!' Her phone dinged a few more times as messages popped up:

_Hi. _

_You're probably going to kill me for this…_

_But I couldn't resist…_

_Side note- I can't find Pebbles_

_But I did find his litterbox_

_And 40 boxes of pop rocks_

_So now we wait_

_I may or may not have had that packet of cookies you hid in the cornflakes_

_They were very nice_

_But my head is buzzing like a beehive now_

_Love you! _

_Why did we have 40 boxes of pop rocks anyway?_

Crystal rang him up straight away. Alvie answered with nervous laughter; she started before he could get a word in edgeways, not at all impressed with this new turn of events- "I leave you for an _hour_ and you're trying to kill _my_ cat with _pop rocks_?"

"I'm not trying to kill him."

"Alvie!"

"OK, so, yeah, he might have a heart attack when he pees and it all explodes, but hey. He's got at least seven more lives."

"Alvie. Jackson. I'm going to be home in _five minutes_ and if my cat is in mortal danger for _any reason_, I will mount your head on my wall and use it for dart practice!"

"Eesh. Crazy cat lady much." Alvie huffed. Crystal growled curses and he whimpered. "OK, OK. I'll put the pop rocks in Tobias's cereal. Bye!" He sang cheerily, cutting off. Crystal immediately called his mother and explained. Annabeth tutted understandingly whereas Percy, who was listening in, cackled delightedly. "Percy, shush." Crystal said fiercely. "I need to save my baby!"

"He's a cat!"

"Perseus Jackson, you call your cookie jar your baby!"

"Cookies are worth it."

"And, to Crystal, so are cats."

"Ugh, fine. Try not to kill him too much, Crystal, he's Annabeth's baby."

"Of course he is." Annabeth retorted smugly. "_You_ get _Tobias_."

"I'm lovable!"

"Tell Tobias to shush." Crystal shook her head. "I'll _try_ not to kill him, but I can't make any promises." Annabeth hummed in agreement and then mumbled something about killing Tobias and Percy. "Don't make a mess." Crystal advised. Annabeth laughed and hung up. Crystal looked up. Alvie was leaning out of the front window, elbows resting on the windowsill and smiling down at her. "You'd better be on your best behaviour!" Crystal called up. In response, he held out his hand and dropped pop rocks into the flowerbeds below. His other hand held a glass of water. "No!" Crystal ordered hotly. She dashed for the front door, jamming her key in the lock and throwing it open. The pop rocks behind snapped and bounced sharply into life, muffled slightly as the door swung shut. She clattered up the stairs two at a time, down the hall to their apartment.

Alvie had the door open, arms out for a hug. Crystal tackled him instead.

"I see Lou's been training you." He muttered, face mushed into the carpet. Crystal smirked proudly. He was pinned on his front, arms behind his back and her knee between his shoulders. "Is this because of the pop rocks or that I ate your cookies."

"Both."

"Mm. Figures. Where is Pebbles anyway?"

"I let him out this morning."

"Huh." Alvie propped his chin on the carpet and hummed thoughtfully. "I'm bored of this now." Crystal toppled forwards as he ported away. She threw her hands out and caught herself, flicking her hair over her shoulder and glaring round. Alvie was sat on the sofa, left foot resting on his right knee and watching her bemusedly. "Hey."

"Alvie…" She growled.

"That's regular cat litter in the tray."

"That's beside the point." She pushed herself up and dusted herself down. "_You_ are in trouble." He pouted childishly. "No, don't-"

"I made dinner."

"What?"

"Yup. I made dinner." He grinned cheekily and vanished with a flash of rainbow. Crystal heard a clatter in the kitchen and then he appeared, leaning on the doorframe with his devilish smirk in place. "This way." He encouraged, holding his hand out. Crystal considered him for a moment, remembered that she was hungry and decided to join him.

He had tried- he had set the table with a new tablecloth, the nice cutlery and crockery they had brought for special occasions only, three tall candles standing in a silvery holder, the flames casting a warm glow, the lights overhead dimmed to match. Alvie offered his arm and directed her three feet forward, pulling her chair out and then pushing her in. Crystal watched, confused. She couldn't smell anything, was he going to stick ready meals in the microwave?

No.

No, it was Lunchables.

"Ta da!"

"Alvie."

"What? I spent _ages_ tidying, I didn't have time to do dinner. Slash, I forgot to put the lamb in the oven until it was too late." He smiled sheepishly. Crystal looked down at the packet, a small smile of her own curling her lips.

"At least it's the pizza Lunchables."

"I'll do proper dinner tomorrow, promise." He grinned and sat. Crystal shook her head bemusedly and opened the Lunchables.

"You're an idiot."

"I've heard that a lot lately. Not sure why though." He shrugged and smiled sweetly, tucking into his own 'meal'. "What are we going to do about that high school reunion? Do we _have_ to go?"

"You _wanted_ to go."

"I don't anymore." He mumbled.

"Why?"

"I fractured my motivation."

"What?"

"I fractured my motivation. Probably when I was trying to make the bed, I tripped over the quilt. Mmm, Lunchables." He hummed appreciatively. "I hit my elbow on the dresser. And stubbed my toe. I've got bruises. And you're not being at all sympathetic, are you?" Crystal simply shook her head, mouth full. Alvie _hmmph_'ed and poked at his food. He stayed quiet while he ate it, which was only two minutes. She finished shortly after him.

"You know what?" She mused, gaining a quizzical look in return. "You without autism, you sort of remind me of Tobias."

"Ooh, no."

"Not a good thing?"

"No. Yes. I mean… uh… Tobias is great, but he's… _Tobias_. He's crazy."

"You're all crazy."

"Touché." He nodded seriously, looking down at his plate and the empty Lunchables box. He seemed to sink in his seat, drumming his fingers on the table nervously. Crystal quirked a brow at him, but- for once- he didn't seem to notice. She remembered his gorging himself on her cookies and figured he was coming down from his sugar rush. Although, the longer she watched him, the more she suspected something was on his mind.

"Alvie." He looked up at her through his lashes, not raising his head at all. "Alvie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You've gone all quiet and I've learnt not to trust new you when you're quiet." He looked down again. "Alvie, are you sure you're alright?"

"Mm-hm."

"You've got that look. You want to say something, what?"

"Uh… Well, tiny thing really, but… I… didn't feel… like I- I could, um…" He trailed off uncertainly. Crystal stood and crossed to him, motioning for him to move back slightly. She sat sideways on his lap, placing an arm around his shoulders. He seemed a bit surprised by this, a quick flash of the old Alvie. Crystal smiled, resting her forehead against his. "This isn't helping." He squeaked.

"I know." She planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Alvie, you're no good at hiding things, so-" She retrieved the box from his pocket and smiled. "I'll ask you instead." His eyes widened and he flushed crimson. "Ah, my little psychic wasn't expecting that!" She cooed. "Now, I know it's a bit feminine for you, but my doofus picked it out." She held the open box in his face, making him go cross-eyed.

Crystal had known about this for a while now. It was the box Alvie had taken back when delivering the presents to his family. He was good at hiding things, but not from Crystal. She had been ecstatic since discovering the ring, a simple silver band with an emerald encased in miniscule shards of crystal. "Here," she egged, "seeing as you can't quite get the words out- Alvie Jackson, will you marry me?"

* * *

**HA! **


	14. They know

"Breathe." Crystal reminded him. Alvie _had_ been blushing, but now she was sure he was red-faced because he had forgotten oxygen was a requirement. "Alvie, stop freaking out, you're fine. You're engaged! That's better than _fine_! And you're engaged to _me_, which is astounding, really. Please breathe, you're making me nervous. Don't make me pinch you."

"I'm breathing, I'm breathing." He wheezed.

"You sound like an asthmatic, eighty-year-old man, breathe _normally_."

"Pfft."

"Ugh…" Crystal rolled her eyes. "Doofus. Do you want the ring or not?" She waved it in his face and then put it on herself. "You know, I quite like it on me." She waggled her fingers, pinched his nose playfully and smiled. "Now, which of my surnames do you want? Alvie Watson or Alvie di Angelo? Hmmm…" She mused. "Alvie di Angelo has a nice ring to it…"

"No. No, I'd never hear the end of it, no."

"Alvie Watson?"

"Crystal Jackson." He retorted, flushing a deeper shade of red as he registered what he said. Crystal grinned triumphantly. "Shut up." He muttered, hiding his face in the curve of her shoulder. Well, at least he was breathing. Crystal cooed teasingly, wrapping her arms around him.

"Poor baby," she pouted, smoothing his hair down to no avail, "is that fiancée of yours being mean?" She felt him nod and he mumbled unintelligibly. "It's a shame you have no choice now."

"Excuse me?"

"The wedding's on whether you like it or not."

"I like it, I like it, but…" He faltered and then said something, barely moving his lips or making a sound. Crystal prodded him in the cheek until he repeated it- "You're scary."

"Of course I'm scary." She laughed. "Look, what I've figured about you Jackson boys is that you like scary women. Think about it." She encouraged. Alvie took a moment, considering his dad's and brothers' relationships, eventually nodding his agreement. "Speaking of, we should probably tell them."

"Hold on, I'm still coming to terms with it myself."

"Did… did you think I'd say _no_?"

"No…"

"Alvie! I couldn't have said no even if I wanted to, _I_ asked _you_."

"You stole my thunder."

"You have no thunder, you have an owl made of storm clouds, shut up." He summoned one of his little storm owls, letting it hop about his palm for a minute before it disappeared. "And I didn't steal _that_ now, did I?"

"No. You stole my thunder."

"You- oooh, you're insufferable."

"You love me really."

"Lies." But she was smiling.

* * *

"Why do I have to tell you boys to breathe? Tobias, _breathe_!"

"ALSTAL IS GETTING MARRIED!"

"I don't think they heard you in Jersey." Crystal muttered, rubbing at her ears. Tobias did a victory dance and then crushed her and Alvie together in a Tobias-hug. Crystal had called a family meeting- Alvie was too chicken- before making their way to the Jackson residence. She and Alvie debated the whole trip- they walked because Alvie was still too chicken- whose hug would kill them; Tobias's or Joy's. Joy hadn't got there first, something she was definitely not happy about. She brightened when Annabeth equipped her with a frying pan. Tobias hissed and ran away, leaving Joy to crush the happy couple all over again.

"Mmm." Nico hummed, making a face. "Now I really will be part of the family."

"Um, excuse me." Louisa bopped him on the head. "You already were." Nico shrugged. Louisa took it upon herself to koala him.

"Lou!" Nico protested, wobbling dangerously as their combined weight threw him completely.

"No gettin' out of it!" She beamed. "Oh, congrats by the way." She grinned at Alvie and Crystal, one arm just happening to snake around Nico's neck, the other hand clamped atop his head.

"Percy, get her off!"

"Nope." Percy snickered. "Leo, you're turn."

"It's always my turn."

"Get the crowbar!" Nico insisted.

"Hey, no, that's just rude." Louisa sulked, but she didn't let go. Leo pulled a crowbar from his tool belt and then shrugged helplessly at Nico. There was no way he was going up against his wife when she was koalaing someone, _especially_ Nico. "So," Louisa said conversationally, "when's the weddin'?"

"Um…" Alvie replied brilliantly. Crystal smirked when he looked to her for help. Alvie went pink and mumbled something about not thinking that far ahead.

"Ooh, you thought she was going to say no, didn't you?" Max smiled cheekily. Ava smacked his arm and reminded him she was still waiting on her ring.

"Oh, don't bother waiting." Crystal told her. "I asked him."

"You did?"

"She stole the ring!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"They're like an old married couple already!" Tobias claimed happily, sat on the stairs away from deadly pans. "Soph, why aren't we like that?"

"I beg your pardon?" Sophia fumed. Tobias squeaked and retreated further upstairs. Sophia was straight after him, tackling him halfway across the landing until he pleaded uncle. Joy remembered she was still crushing the life out of her daughter and her future son-in-law (yay!) and hurriedly let go.

"Mom, don't cry."

"I'm not, I'm not! Lou, let him go!" She laughed.

"Nope!" Louisa only held on tighter. Nico simply let forward and let their weight take them, landing in a heap on the floor. "Hey!" Louisa scrambled for him, but he had shadow-travelled to his wife's side. "Ooh, I'll get you one day."

"The crowbar is useless now, Leo, you can put it away."

"I might need it." Leo shook his head.

"What for?" Nico frowned. Leo considered this for a moment, watching his wife carefully.

"Self-defence." He eventually decided. Nico rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He said his congratulations, patted Alvie on the shoulder and wished him luck. Crystal booted him in the shin for that, to which Nico only added, "that just proves my point."

"Alvie, are you OK?" Percy asked. Alvie nodded mutely. Crystal answered for him.

"He's still getting his head around it."

"Like father like son." Annabeth remarked fondly. "Took a week for Percy to actually realise I'd said yes."

"I knew you'd said yes, I just couldn't believe it."

"Took me five minutes." Tobias said proudly.

"Wonder how long it will take Max." Ava shot her partner a pointed look. Max burned crimson and looked at his feet. Tobias laughed into the carpet, whimpering when Sophia gave him a sharp reprimanding.

"Can I get up now?"

"No."

"Why are you all fighting?" Joy marvelled. "Alvie and Crystal are getting married, there's no need to fight!"

"Oh, it's a competition." Annabeth sighed bemusedly. "Everything is." Murmurs of agreement sprung up from her brood and their partners and then their broods too. "Tobias, being the eldest, was probably most likely to be married first, which he is, but he had kids first-"

"You chased me with a frying pan."

"Tobias, that was _years_ ago, let it go! And don't start singing!" Sophia warned. Tobias stayed quiet.

"Max was supposed to be next." Annabeth continued. "But Alvie beat him to it. Kind of. You asked him?" She asked Crystal.

"Yup." Crystal said proudly. "And I didn't steal the ring."

"Did too." Alvie muttered. Crystal started mimicking his stammering and stuttering, flapping her hands by her face. Alvie stuck his tongue out at her.

"It would have taken you fifty years to ask me at that rate, I've no regrets in asking you."

"But I was supposed to ask. That's how it goes."

"The guy doesn't _always_ have to ask. It _can_ be the other way around."

"Still." Alvie wrung his hands nervously. Percy took him to one side.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"I am! I'm just…" Alvie pulled on his face and grimaced. Percy gave a soft laugh. "Wait, that made sense?"

"Alvie, look at who you're talking to. I've seen weirder." Alvie nodded in agreement. "You'll be _fine_. Crystal's not mad that she asked or anything, if that's what you're thinking. She seems to really like the ring, she's obviously excited- are you worried about the wedding?"

"I've no idea what to do." Alvie admitted sadly.

"Which is why we're here." Percy smiled reassuringly, gripping his son's shoulder. "Tobias will be set on planning this wedding, you know what he's like." Percy considered Alvie's expression for a moment. "You're not talking about the ceremony, are you?"

"Dad, I could barely say the four words to ask her, how am I going to say vows with people watching?"

"Just pretend everyone's naked."

"Dad!" Alvie went red again, his hands over his eyes.

"Or, uh, maybe imagine they're in silly costumes? We could actually wear silly costumes if you want."

"How'd you say yours?" Percy bit his lip. "You imagined everyone was naked, didn't you?"

"Eh."

"_Why_?"

"Well, I figured if they were naked, they would and should be more embarrassed than me making a prat of myself, so…"

"You're not telling him to imagine everyone naked, are you? You know what he's like." Annabeth pinched her husband's arm, budging him with her hip. "Alvie, sweetie. Crystal's worried. She thinks you've changed your mind." Alvie startled.

"No!" His hands flailed. "No, I wouldn't- I haven't- oooh, I'm making a mess already."

"You can tidy up though." Annabeth stood to one side and directed him to his fiancée. "He'll be OK. Stop worrying."

"I can't help it." Percy said, chewing his thumbnail.

"You didn't worry about Tobias getting married."

"That was Tobias, he's more outgoing."

"What about Max?"

"Crystal might be onto something."

"Ava wants him to ask though."

"I know, I know." Percy sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I'm happy for them, don't get me wrong. I just don't want Alvie flipping out. Well, any more than he is already. You know better than anyone what he's like in a flap." Annabeth was watching her son, smiling softly. Percy looked too.

"I think he's doing alright." She said as Crystal accepted Alvie's hug, relaxing and smiling. Annabeth gave her a double thumbs-up. Louisa popped up to her left, Leo not far behind. Joy and Nico joined them too.

"I'm making the cake." Leo smiled excitedly. "Different layers, chocolate and Victoria sponge and fruitcake- mmm," he hummed dreamily, "I want me some cake. Lou's going to bridesmaid."

"I am not!"

"I am!" Tobias insisted, squeezing between his parents and grinning cheekily.

"Dear gods, that's not a sight I wanna see. Louisa is out." Louisa saluted.

"Ditto." Leo agreed and they disappeared. Joy shook her head at them, smiling. She felt a tug on her sleeve and looked down.

"Addy!" She beamed at her son.

"Crystal told me I was the maid of honour." Adrian pouted.

"No, that's my job!" Tobias protested. "Excuse me. Crystal!"

"I'm not maid of honour?" Adrian brightened. Nico ruffled his hair.

"No."

"Good. I didn't want to wear pink. Crystal!" He charged off, crashing into his sister's legs. Adrian, being Adrian, took her down. But he also took down Alvie and Tobias too, cheering victoriously. Tobias sat up and grabbed him in one of his infamous hugs, cackling gleefully and blowing a raspberry on his cheek. "Ew!" Adrian wiggled, wiping at his face roughly. "Mom! Mom, he's being mean!"

"I'm not mean!" Tobias squished Adrian even more. "I'm lovely!"

"Oh, stop kidding yourself." Sophia nudged Tobias with her foot, springing Adrian free and dusting him down. Adrian bounced on the spot until she shooed him away; he ran straight back to his mother, hiding his face against her hip.

"Hey." Tobias turned to Crystal. "You're my first sister-in-law. Hello!"

"Hello? Hey, no! You've already- oh, dammit." Crystal huffed, relenting to the hug. "What's he had?"

"I'm not sure, but I might kill him."

"You've been saying that for years and you've done nothing. _Nothing_!" Tobias grinned. "I'm just in a very huggable mood today, is that wrong?"

"Your hair's pink."

"Alvie!"

"What?" Alvie hunched his shoulders. "It's a good look."

"No it's not!" Tobias wrinkled his nose. "I more of a salmon guy."

"Oh dear gods, what am I marrying into?"

* * *

**I have a plan for this one and I'm really excited to write it. IT IS A MEAN PLAN, I LOVE IT! ^_^ **


	15. Grumpy

Crystal woke up the next morning to an empty bed. At first, she was annoyed, smacking Alvie's pillow and grumbling sleepily. She kicked back the covers and staggered to her feet. Her hand crashed onto the bedside cabinet, paper crinkling beneath her fingers. The note was a bit water-damaged where she had knocked her drink over at some point. It took a moment for her to realise that was about three hours ago, so when had Alvie disappeared?

_Just got to check a few things, will be back by the end of the day. Alvie _

He had drawn a smiley face sticking his tongue out under it, a weird squiggly dash that Crystal deciphered a minute later as a kiss. She fumbled for her phone, knocking the lamp over, finally managing to get the device. Two texts and a missed phone call from Tobias asking if she wanted pink or white roses and then deciding, in a voicemail, that she was getting daffodils or tulips and a flower crown, _I know someone who specialises in flower crowns, you're going to love it._ Crystal rolled her eyes and sent a text back telling him it was too early for this and they hadn't even set the day. She got a single word back- _irrelevant. _

Sighing, Crystal rose and stretched. Looked at the clock, wanted a McDonalds' breakfast. "I'm getting a McDonalds' breakfast." She told the clock. "Screw it."

Walking down the street ten minutes later, Crystal punched in Alvie's number. It didn't even ring, straight to voicemail. She said nothing, just hung up. Tobias rang thirty seconds later, wanting to know the colour of her dress. "Tobias, I've been engaged for not even twenty-four hours yet, awake for… twenty-two minutes and haven't had breakfast-"

"You've been awake for twenty-two minutes and haven't had breakfast?"

"I don't have to be eating every waking moment like _someone _I could mention." She heard him freeze mid-mouthful. "What are you eating?"

"McDonalds' breakfast." Crystal stopped in her tracks and sighed. "What? Is that bad?" He gasped. "That's going to ruin my figure! I won't fit in my dress, isn't that it, is that what you're worried about?"

"You… ugh, _why_ did Soph ever marry you?"

"I'm amazing, duh."

"In what world?"

"All of them." He snorted and his next words were drowned behind a McMuffin. Crystal started walking again, kicking a pebble.

"Look, I'm getting McDonalds' breakfast too." There was a muffled noise of delight.

"Join me! We can talk weddings! Bring Alvie."

"I can't bring Alvie."

"What, why? Kick him for me."

"I would if I knew where he was."

"What?" Hearing the panic in his voice, Crystal hurriedly told him about the note, did her best to soothe him. There was a clatter on the other end, another voice cursing. "Who's that?" Max. "You've got _Max_ into wedding planning? Oooh, Ava's going to kill him, she's going to kill him dead, you know that, don't you?" Tobias hummed, but any trace of merriment was gone. "What's wrong?"

"I take it that note didn't say _exactly_ what he was checking?"

"No."

"No." Tobias huffed. "Max, we've got work."

"Whoa, hold on. What's going on?" Crystal demanded, rounding the corner. She spied the golden arches. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be there soon." She cut off and sprinted forward, crashing into the brothers as they came out. Max was polishing off an egg McMuffin and Tobias held a coffee. Crystal instantly smacked the beverage from his hand, glaring at him warningly. "What aren't you telling me?" She said fiercely, jabbing Tobias in the chest. Max toyed with an axe spire, twirling it with his fingers and strongly reminding her of Percy with his pen.

"Easy." Tobias reminded her as her hand phased through him. Crystal startled and drew her hand back sharply. "Hey, it's probably nothing to worry about, Alvie can handle himself, but his _checking a few things_ is him checking on Melanie."

"Melanie?"

"Yeah." Max agreed. "Look, he's locked her up gods know where and under gods know what protection charm thingies. We only know so much and even then it's not really anything at all. For our safety, etcetera, etcetera." Crystal glared at them both, stricken looks flashing across their features. "Crystal, please. You need to calm down. If you disappear, Alvie will kill us."

"Well, not kill us. Just destroy us mentally."

"He wouldn't do that, you're his brothers."

"And you're his fiancée. He can't lose you." Tobias tried resting a hand on her shoulder, passed through her and panicked. "OK, you go home. Get your McDonalds' breakfast and go home and, uh, I don't know, what's calming? Paint. Read. Something like that. Just please stop flickering, I don't want to be mentally destroyed." He whimpered. Max hit his arm, shaking his head at him. "What? I'm not used to this new Alvie, he's mean."

"He's not mean. He just likes pranking you."

"A.K.A- mean."

"Big baby." Max sighed. "Crystal, food, home, calm, go. Those are orders."

"You can't order me around!"

"Well, for you own good, we have to." She made to protest. Max pointed at her feet. Rubies and emeralds were scattered about. "Give us an hour. We'll find him."

* * *

It took three hours to find Alvie. Sage found him in Central Park, sitting by the lake and lost in his thoughts. She dragged his sorry butt home that very instant, standing back with a smug look as Crystal raged at him. Alvie stayed quiet as she let the temper out of her system, quieter still when Tobias bopped him on the head and complained that they couldn't plan the wedding this morning because a certain someone had gone AWOL. Max had nothing to say, but he didn't look very impressed. Percy and Annabeth waited. Crystal took another ten minutes to get the last of the frustration from under her skin, directing her away when she started flickering.

"I'm sorry." Alvie said after making sure no-one else was going to reprimand him.

"Ooh, you'd better be." Crystal fumed, flicking her hair from her eyes and glaring at him. She reached out to him, hands furling into fists. "I could just _strangle_ you sometimes."

"I was just-"

"Checking on _Melanie_. Yes, thanks for telling me that little bit of information. Nice to know I can be trusted."

"It's not-"

"Not like that, didn't mean to upset you, blah blah blah. You shush." Alvie dutifully stayed quiet.

"Crystal, will you please let us handle this?" Annabeth said gently. "I'm really worried about how much you're fading."

"I'm not- oh…" Crystal could just make out the outlines of her hands. She tried moving her fingers, seeing the faint shapes wiggle, but not actually feeling them. Panic slammed into her and she flailed. Alvie took a step forward, judging her reaction to this and then, deeming it safe, closed the distance. He faded too, taking her hand and solidifying again. Crystal did too, staring at him in bewilderment. "I thought you… I thought you couldn't do anything to-"

"I had an idea on the way back." Alvie shrugged and let go. Crystal rubbed her hands together, running her thumb over her knuckles and flexing her fingers.

"Dude, why can't we help keep Melanie in check?" Tobias persisted, flicking Alvie's shoulder.

"I can manage."

"I'm not saying you can't, but if Crystal's going to flip like that each time you disappear, we need some sort of system." Alvie started to speak. Max cut across, saying it couldn't be very nice having a ghost for a fiancée.

"Not that you'd know!" Ava hissed from the kitchen doorway. "You don't have a fiancée!" Max flushed crimson and stayed quiet, head bowed. Ava muttered obscenities and whipped around, auburn tresses swirling as she did so. Max winced when the door slammed shut.

"Just ask her, bro." Tobias said gently.

"It's not that simple." Max replied quietly, massaging his temples.

"I'll deal with you later." Percy and Tobias said together, exchanging challenging looks until Annabeth snapped her fingers.

"Alvie, Tobias is right. I can't believe I'm saying it either, but we need a system in regards to Melanie's… prison, I guess. Where is she?"

"Away."

"Alvie, that's not-"

"You wouldn't get through the magic anyway."

"Alvie-" Annabeth started, cut off by her front door being kicked in. "Louisa."

"Ya door's busted."

"I wonder why." Annabeth looked past her. "Where's Leo?"

"I gave him the day off." Louisa marched straight past them, stopping inches from Alvie. She peered closely into his eyes. Alvie didn't move, staring back stubbornly. "Lid on or off?"

"On." Percy replied. "For another week or so, anyway. Why are you here?"

"I can't visit?"

"No. Not really."

"Rude." Louisa slugged her brother in the shoulder and then went back to examining Alvie. "Where've ya been, kid?"

"Busy."

"Look, I'm gonna find out whether ya tell me or not. It just makes it easier if ya tell me." When he said nothing, Louisa's temper started to tick. "Right, you've got thirty seconds or I'm gonna-"

"Skin me alive?" Alvie suggested. "Gut me, hang me up by insides, boil me from the inside out?" Louisa's eyes narrowed.

"I might." She growled.

"Alvie, don't-" Annabeth put herself between the pair. "Alvie. You know better than that-"

"So does she."

"Lou can't help it sometimes; you know she's-"

"The destructive side, yes. I'm well aware." Annabeth's brow furrowed and she turned to face him head on, planting her hands on her hips.

"You're acting really weird."

"No I'm not."

"Did something happen with Melanie?"

"No."

"I'm gonna kill him." Louisa snarled.

"No." Percy grabbed her by the wrists and dragged her away. Tobias, Max and Sage took a stance, standing in a line behind their mother. "Look, Alvie, you _are_ acting weird, but… you said wherever you've got Melanie has lots of magic, right?" Alvie nodded once. "I'm guessing it takes up a lot of energy to get through all that, make sure it's intact and whatnot, right?" Another nod. "Then you're just tired. He's just tired. Go nap. Naps are good. Crystal, make him nap."

"Why me?"

"He's your fiancé."

"He's your son." She retorted. Percy raised a brow at her. "Fine." She muttered. "But if he carries on being a grumpy ass, said ass is being kicked off the nearest cliff." She clasped Alvie's wrist and hauled him to one of the spare rooms. "What's the matter with you?"

"Tired."

"Tired Alvie doesn't get grumpy; Tired Alvie gets upset and falls asleep anywhere."

"That was before."

"Of course it was." Crystal snapped her fingers and sharply pointed at the bed. Alvie considered her for a second and then lay down. Crystal sat at his feet and waited until he dozed off. The second he was asleep, she was out the door and joining the others, thudding down the stairs. Percy shushed her, glancing past her worriedly. Louisa was still in a foul mood, leaning against the wall, smacking her forehead against it and muttering swear words. She looked up as Crystal approached, sea green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Keep an eye on him." She advised gravelly. "He may just be tired, but I don't like his attitude."

"You don't like anyone's attitude." Percy pointed out.

"I like mine." Louisa retorted.

"You would."

* * *

**I've a new one-shot up called _Deadpool- _would you all be so kind to read it? :D **


	16. Breakfast

Alvie wasn't so grumpy the following morning. He had slept the night through _and_ through breakfast; Crystal had to make her own breakfast. Tobias turned up at nine, grinning wickedly. It took him fifteen seconds to get Alvie out of bed, kicking the door open and banging pots together, "GET UP, GET UP, GET UP!" Crystal just watched from the doorway, working her way through a coffee. Alvie didn't jump, just opened his eyes and burrowed under the bedding. Tobias flopped onto the lump, rolling onto his back and distributing as much of his weight as he could, still smacking the pans together. He smiled at his future sister-in-law then _meep_ed when Alvie vanished from under him. He landed on the bed with a surprised _oof_ and Alvie appeared next to Crystal, bleary-eyed.

"Tobias." He eventually mumbled. Tobias wiggled and got comfortable, smiling innocently.

"Morning, bro."

"What are you doing here?"

"Wedding planning."

"It's early."

"Is not. I've been up for hours."

"_Why_?" Crystal exasperated.

"Soph kicked me out. I couldn't sleep, but she could and wasn't happy when I tried to get her up. Anyway, Crystal, I've booked you in for Friday to go dress shopping. I even got Lou to agree to go."

"How?"

"Hotdogs are going to bankrupt me."

"That's your own fault." Crystal shook her head. Tobias got up and brushed himself down, still smiling. Alvie mumbled something about a shower and disappeared again. "So, who's going on Friday?"

"You. Obviously. Lou, your mom, my mom, my sisters, Elsie and Kia, Piper, Hazel, all the girls." Crystal did a quick headcount.

"I'm going to try on dresses in front of a small army."

"Yup. Leo's got the cake covered. Callum's organising outfits- yeah, I know, but he's set on it- Lilly is in charge of flowers, Elsie and Kia are manning the buffet table- yes, there's going to be a buffet. We thought about a dinner and then realised it would be _loads_ easier if we just had all you can eat buffets. And I know what you're thinking- why are the two daughters of the worst cook in existence bringing the food? Apparently they have Leo's taste in food, which is always good, 'cos Leo's, like, the second best cook I know. No-one beats Nana Sally." Crystal nodded in agreement. "Sage is sorting the music. I'm still working on everything else."

"There's an everything else?" Crystal worried.

"It's all good." Tobias smiled and patted her shoulder. "I'm great at plans. Not plans like Mom, but plans like mine."

"I noticed."

"Aw, thanks!"

"It's too early to deal with you."

"Soph said the same thing." He pouted childishly. "Ah well, someone's got to deal with me this early. Have you had breakfast?"

"I've had toast."

"I'm making breakfast." Tobias ruffled her hair cheekily and darted out the door before she could retaliate.

Tobias made breakfast for all three of them, plates piled high with fried eggs and bacon and toast and beans and hash browns and black pudding and more bacon. A fresh pot of coffee and Alvie emerged, still half-asleep. "Hello, stranger." Tobias grinned.

"What are you wearing?" Alvie puzzled. Tobias looked down at the frilly white apron Nico had given to Crystal, a 'joke' present.

"Apparently I make a mess-"

"Which you do." Crystal muttered, trying to clear the sink.

"But at least it's not on me! Soph tells me off for coming back covered in food stains."

"If you ate like a normal human, you wouldn't be a three course meal yourself."

"Mmm, three course meal." Tobias hummed dreamily. Crystal and Alvie shared dubious looks and waited for Tobias to come back from his daydream. Alvie's plate was added to, despite it already overflowing. Alvie said nothing at this. Crystal made to and then remembered that Tobias had goals to fatten his siblings up. As if reading her thoughts, Tobias smiled. "Alvie needs feeding, look at him! He's so cute!" He squished his brother's face between his hands. "Now that's a face worth marrying." Tobias grinned. Crystal swatted him away with the dishcloth. "Eat! I didn't slave over that hot stove for nothing!"

"You're like an old woman."

"Eh." Tobias shrugged, untying the ribbon and tossing his apron to one side. "Worth it."

"What?"

"Mm-mm, I'm eating. Shush. Oooh, I am an _amazing_ cook."

* * *

They managed to escape Tobias come lunchtime. He figured Sophia wouldn't want to kill him as much by then and went home, but not after fixing them lunch as well. Crystal was still full from breakfast, but she couldn't say no to Tobias's spaghetti and meatballs. Alvie didn't either, putting it in a Tupperware tub and storing it for dinner later. "Alvie, you've been very quiet all morning. Are you alright?"

"Tobias tires me out."

"But you slept like the dead last night, why are you so tired?" Alvie hunched his shoulders. "Well, you didn't have much to say about the wedding, did you?"

"I don't think opera singing chickens is a thing."

"Oh come on, it's Tobias. You more than anyone should know he's not quite right in the head. And I mean that in the nicest way possible, I love Tobias, he's hilarious." Alvie considered her quietly for a moment. Crystal stuck her tongue out and started clearing up after his brother- again. Tobias was a little whirlwind in the kitchen- he made good food, but lots of mess. "Besides, you need to be a bit more involved with the wedding plans, Alvie. I know we've only just started planning, but if you get involved from the beginning, you can make changes that you want as we're going. You're not still worrying about screwing up, are you?" When he said nothing, Crystal took that as a 'yes'. Sighing, she moved closer, touching his arm gently. "Hey. It'll be alright. If you want, we can do it in stages and build up to it. Does that sound better?" He nodded this time. Crystal smiled reassuringly, looping her arms around his shoulders. "You're coming down with a case of the grumps, aren't you?" She cooed.

"Am not." He mumbled.

"You so are." She drew back and smiled, planting a quick kiss on his lips. "You _do_ look tired. Tobias didn't put any sedatives in your food, did he?"

"He is the sedative."

"True."

"I'm going to bed."

"Alright. But if you're going to be ill, I will sue you if you get me ill."

"No you won't."

"I will." He shook his head and stumbled away. Crystal watched him go, brow furrowing as the bedroom door shut. She rang Annabeth. "What's Alvie like when he's sick?"

"Sleepy and quiet. Why?"

"I think he's coming down with something."

"Ugh, Percy."

"What?"

"Percy's got a bug too. No, you're not getting sympathy from anyone, it's your own fault." Crystal could hear Percy protesting in the background. "Be grateful your one isn't milking it. Alright, alright. Give Alvie a hug from us, Crystal. I'll be over to see him later, considering Percy doesn't bring breakfast back up. Percy, no, you've got Alvie ill too, I'm not going to be nice." Annabeth cut off. Crystal could envision her being sort of nice to her husband and sort of tormenting him too, the good old Percabeth affection.

* * *

Alvie was staring at the ceiling when Crystal knocked. He mumbled and she popped her head around the door. "Hey." She said softly. "Feeling any better?" He managed a small shake of the head and she moved closer, setting a glass of water on the cabinet. He shifted slightly and she sat on the edge of the bed, passing a hand through his hair. "Don't get me sick."

"I'll try not to." She felt his forehead, frowning at the heat radiating from it. "Sorry."

"Your dad's not well either. Blame him."

"OK."

"Might have been Tobias's cooking."

"Probably. Don't tell him that."

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt his precious ego." Alvie tried for a smile. Crystal considered him for a moment. Despite the exhaustion weighing down his eyes, she could see he wasn't going to sleep. "What's on your mind?" His lips moved, a silent 'don't know'. Crystal tugged on the lighter part of his hair, almost silvery in the darkness of the room. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Now, be honest, Alvie. Where do you see us going?" His brow furrowed.

"Like… abroad?"

"No. I mean… us."

"Oh. Well, I… I had been thinking as far as possible, but..." He trailed off and Crystal could see she had made him worry.

"Hey, that's not what I meant. I just wanted to know, OK?"

"Why?"

"A little reassurance never hurts." She smiled at him. He seemed dubious. "Alvie, do you really think that, after all this time with you and your crazy family, do you _really_ think I'd leave? Just, get what I can from you and go? Is that it?"

"No…"

"Doofus."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise, you _doofus._" She laughed softly and booped him on the forehead. He wrinkled his nose in complaint, gaining a sarcastic 'sympathetic' pout in return. "I'd give you a hug, but you're contagious."

* * *

**I started this about four days ago- I'm not happy with it, but it's better than nothing. Consider it some family bonding/Alstal/filler, I need to work on this plan of mine D: **


	17. Avocados

Alvie was at his parents' the following Monday. Crystal was spending the day with her mother- which left Adrian with Nico- so Alvie thought to spend the day with his parents. The triplets were here. His other siblings were either working or looking after children. Percy cooked him breakfast, Callum came in and talked to him at a million miles an hour until Theo made a brief appearance to get some coffee and took Callum with him and Lilly was somewhere in the house, buried in a book. Annabeth was in her office, working on the latest piece of architecture.

"Got me any lottery numbers?" Percy smiled.

"No."

"You OK?"

"Fine." Alvie said, examining the lines on his palms. Percy piled up Alvie's plate and pushed it towards him. "Tobias cooks like you."

"He eats like me too." Percy handed him a knife and fork and started tidying up. Alvie poked at his bacon. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Alvie, I'm not stupid. I can tell something's on your mind."

"I'm fine." Alvie started cutting up his toast, dipping the slices in baked beans. Percy scrubbed at a stubborn stain on the stove, dropping the frying pan into the sink. Alvie didn't say anything, watching his father from the corner of his eye while he ate. Percy charmed the water to the washing up while he gathered the rubbish littered on the side, an empty tin can, plastic containers and broken egg shells, putting the rest of the bread away. He didn't try and talk to his son until his mess was completely eradicated.

"Alvie."

"Dad."

"Crystal said you've been sleeping a lot the last week."

"And?"

"And yet you're still grumpy." Percy gave him a pointed look. Alvie shrugged, cutting his bacon and combining it with toast, beans and a bit of fried egg. Percy contemplated him, working his jaw. He began to speak when the doorbell rang, quickly followed by loud, incessant knocking. Percy sighed and went to let his sister in. "Where's your key?"

"I left it at home."

"With all your other keys?"

"Yeah."

"Clever."

"I didn't come here for ya sass, bro, I came here ta find somethin' for Leo. Some blueprint thingy for some invention thingy. There's a lot of thingies, I've got no clue." She admitted with a laugh.

"Annabeth might have something like that, but she's working. Lou, she's working! She'll kill me, _noooo_, don't go up!"

"Can't catch me! Blondie!"

"Louisa." Annabeth stood on the landing, waiting for the twins. Percy gestured at his sister and went cross-eyed. Annabeth smiled and Louisa flicked him. "Here. I figured you'd be back for this."

"It's the thingy for the thingy! Thanks, Blondie!"

"Stop it."

"Sorry. Hey, you OK? You look beat."

"Just a big project, I'm fine."

"Bro, get her some coffee. Don't just stand there lookin' gormless, get ya wife some caffeine. Shoo!" Percy muttered and pinched his sister's arm, trudging downstairs. Annabeth laughed softly. "Got ya back." Louisa grinned, sharing a high five with her sister-in-law. "Can I see what ya workin' on or is it top secret?"

"Until it's finished, top secret. But you can help colour."

"Yay! Wait, what?" Both women looked down the stairs. "Percy?" Louisa called. "What was that?" Something else smashed. Louisa and Annabeth hurried downstairs and barged into the kitchen. Percy was sat on the floor, holding his arm and grimacing. Alvie was sat opposite him, back pressed to the kitchen cupboards. "What the hell is goin' on?" Louisa demanded fiercely. Annabeth brushed past her, checking her husband's arm. Alvie stayed silent, staring at his parents. Louisa rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers sharply. Her nephew's eyes locked on her with an intensity that made her head see-saw. "Hey, no mind games. What happened?"

"Dad slipped. I dropped my plate and Dad slipped on it."

"I landed funny." Percy grunted. "Ow ow ow ow." Annabeth hissed apologetically. Percy turned a green-grey as she gently touched his wrist, examining it.

"Broken." She told Louisa. "Take over here." Annabeth moved to her son's side. Alvie looked a little dazed, so she checked his head for any bumps. Louisa considered her brother's wrist, humming to herself. Percy gritted his teeth, looking away. Louisa encouraged their energy into the breakage, coaxing it on with a few swear words. Percy cursed too and looked back.

"It's alright, it's alright, nearly done." Louisa motioned for him to flex his fingers. Percy did, there was a crack and then the pain stopped. Louisa smiled. "There we are. Move it OK?" He tried, waggling his fingers, rotating his hand and flexing his wrist. "Good. How's that one?" Annabeth hummed, padding her fingers along Alvie's jaw.

"Sweetheart, you alright?"

"I'm fine. Is Dad OK?"

"Am now." Louisa helped her brother to his feet. He was still exercising his wrist. Alvie looked from one parent to the other, glancing briefly at his aunt. Louisa wasn't looking at him, healing some major bruises along his shoulder and upper arm. Her expression was tight, determinedly not looking any of them in the eye. "Alvie-" Percy said. Alvie's eyes found his, just for a second, and then he vanished. Annabeth waved her hand where Alvie had been.

"Ported. What are you thinking, Lou?"

"I'm workin' on it." Louisa drew her phone and scrolled through her contacts, stopping at _Nico Junior_.

"Hello?" Crystal said. "Who's this?"

"Lou."

"You have my number?"

"Yes."

"Um… OK. Everything alright?" Louisa chewed her lip for a moment. "Hello? Are you there?" Crystal shrieked suddenly. "Alvie!" She reprimanded. "We talked about you sneaking up on people, I'm getting you a bell! One of them big church bells, that'll do it! Hey, what's wrong? Lou, you still there? You haven't died or anything, have you? Please tell me you haven't, I don't have the heart to tell Leo."

"I ain't dead."

"Oh. Oh, that's a relief. Hold on… Alvie, what? You know I can't play charades, what-? Lou, I'll have to call you back. I think he wants an avocado." Crystal cut off. Louisa stared at her phone, thoughts flaring behind her eyes. She startled when her phone suddenly rang.

"Valdez."

"Hey, where'd you go?"

"I was gettin' ya blueprint thingy for the thingy."

"Oh."

"Valdez, I've been gone for half an hour."

"I was working." Leo mumbled. "Sorry. You don't sound very happy."

"I'll be home in a bit." She hung up before Leo could reply, dropping her phone and crushing it under foot.

"How have you not bankrupted Leo yet?" Percy marvelled. "Hey, where are-? Lou? Lou!" Louisa had run out the door though, the front door slamming shut two seconds later. "Uh, what?" Percy flipped his wife a questioning look.

* * *

"So you _don't_ want an avocado? Like, we actually have one and you _don't_ want it?"

"How did you get avocado from frantic arm waving?"

"Alvie, you're a Jackson, I don't expect normal answers. If you're not having the avocado, I am." Crystal blew a lock of hair from her eyes. "I'm meant to spending the day with my mom, not trying to figure out your latest brain fart." His brow furrowed slightly. "Don't get me wrong- Jackson dilemmas are crazy and they keep me interested, but I don't want _anything_ to do with them on my day off."

"I'll see you back at the flat then."

"Are you going to be OK?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine. You have a good day with your mom. Tell her I said hi." Crystal started to respond when he simply wasn't there anymore.

"Be like that." She muttered. "Mom! He didn't want the avocado! What's for lunch?"

"Avocados apparently." Joy replied, holding up a bag of the fruit. "I don't know why I brought so many. Anyway, what did he want?"

"No idea, I'm off duty and hungry. Feed me."

"Manners." Joy tutted fondly, budging the fridge shut with her hip. "I heard you had an encounter with Tobias. How did that go?"

"He's like Bridezilla, except he's not the bride. Or really anything to do with the bride. Yet."

"Oh, come on. You know Tobias, he adopts everyone. It's that big brother malarkey of his. I think he's adopted me as his younger sister." Joy shrugged. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Mom, he's married, you're married-in-all-but-title and that's just gross!"

"It's not like I'm going to do anything. He's just funny. And good to look at."

"I'll tell Nico."

"Pfft. I can handle Nico."

"I'll tell Percy then." Crystal defied smugly. Joy wrinkled her nose. "Can't be upsetting his little cousin now, can we?"

* * *

"Hmm." Tobias hummed. Sophia rolled her eyes. He was patting himself down, as if looking for something, humming distractedly. At her questioning look, he froze, holding his hands up innocence. "My big brother senses are tingling." His wife nodded slowly. Dealing with his crazy was not on the agenda for today. Tobias couldn't blame her, he had pushed his luck the last few days. "I'm going to ring Dad."

"You're not his big brother though."

"Same difference." Tobias smiled cheekily, pressing random things on his phone. He eventually remembered how to use it. "You took _forever_ to answer." He complained childishly. "No, you should answer on the first ring, not the second. No need to be rude, Dad, I'm calling out of charity. If you're going to be like that, I'm not going to give you my consideration. How's the arm?" Tobias paused, making faces at the ceiling as he listened to his father. "I have my own branch of psychic powers. Plus, I'm getting pins and needles in my right hand. No, I know that doesn't mean- look, did you or did you not hurt your wrist this morning? There you go then, shut your face. Love you, Dad, don't kill me." He smiled sheepishly. Sophia had been joined by Christian, watching the idiot rather bemusedly. "Dropped plate? What's this about avocados? I'll ring Crystal then. At least she talks to me nicer than you do. No, you're just mean. I'm telling Mom. Ha! Suffer! Bye Dad, I'm your favourite and you love me really, bye Dad, bye! Bye-bye-bye-byebyebyebye_bye_." Tobias managed to cut off, breathing a sigh of relief. "I may just live another day."

"Ooh, yippee."

"Did I ask for a sarcastic response?"

"It's what you get for marrying me." Sophia smirked. "What's going on?" Tobias hunched his shoulders. "Gee, you're a mine of information. Give me that." She grabbed his phone. "Where's Lou?" She asked, scrolling through his contacts confusedly.

"Why do you want Lou?"

"Because if anyone can make sense of you lot, it's her."

"But can you make sense of Lou?" Sophia stopped to contemplate this. Tobias pinched the top of his phone, slowly pulling it from her fingers, bit by tiny bit. He almost had it when her grip tightened on the device and his wrist. "No, demon!" He accused. "Why are the women in this family insanely strong? Soph, angel, darling wife, my fingers are going numb."

"Idiot." She let his hand free. "Lou isn't saved as Lunatic, is she?"

"No, that's Sage. She scares me. I wouldn't ring anyway. Dad said she ran out earlier." Sophia raised a brow at this. "Fixed his wrist, started babbling and left. I don't know. Try Leo. He'll know. Under Repair Boy, he loves that."

"Of course he does." Sophia pressed dial. "Leo? Hi, it's Sophia. No, I haven't killed him, but it's getting pretty damn close. Is Lou there?" Tobias swung Christian up, blowing a raspberry on his cheek. Sophia waved at them to quiet down, but her husband took that as an invitation to hug her, pressing his ear to the other side of the phone. "Idiot." Sophia muttered. "Not you, Leo, not this time. Any idea where Lou is?"

"No." Leo said. "She left to get my blueprints from Annabeth. I've been told she's on route, but that's all I know. Why? Is there some Jackson dilemma I need to know about?"

"Not all dilemmas are Jackson ones!" Tobias protested.

"Yes they flaming well are!" Leo shot back good-naturedly. "Every time I get set on a project, one of you delinquents faffs about and I have to stop everything _I'm_ doing to make sure Lou doesn't stop everything _she's_ doing, i.e. eating, sleeping, showering, normal human things, while she's busy trying to keep her precious Squirtfaces alive!"

"Feeling better?" Tobias asked, grinning wickedly.

"No. Brat."

"You looking for a fight, Valdez?"

"Come at me, Jackson."

"You love us really."

"Irrelevant. Dad was definitely onto something, horrible organic life forms. I prefer machines."

"See, you don't get Mom and Dad saying anything like that about _your_ little delinquents."

"My little delinquents aren't stirring trouble with every god in existence. They're just stirring trouble good old Valdez style."

"That's just 'cos you're all boring."

"I resent that remark and I'm ending this conversation."

"No, no!" Sophia butted in. "Wait a second, Leo. _I _rang to actually talk to you. Tobias just can't keep his great, big stupid nose out."

"I'll fight you too." Tobias tried.

"Don't make me get a frying pan. Leo, when Lou turns up, can you ask her about what happened earlier?" Sophia recounted what little she knew. Tobias chipped in, trying to flip the story onto his conversation with his father, pedalling what sympathy-gaining ploys he could. Leo wasn't buying any of them, immune. Tobias had some foul things to say about this. Leo had some foul things to say about the latest 'definitely Jackson dilemma'.

"Which Jackson is it?" He asked.

"So far, Percy and Alvie."

"Oooh, now there's a fun combination. Hey! Your ears must be burning. Where've you been?" Tophia heard Louisa in the background. Christian did too, perking up instantly. He loved his Graunty Lou. "They're getting us involved in more Jackson problems. I say we go on strike." There was a fumble on the other end and then a murmur. Tobias frowned. He liked to eavesdrop on everything, not to be so blatantly shut out. "Soph, I'll have to call you back. Lou wants food." Leo hung up.

"There's no goodbyes with that guy." Tobias huffed. "Just straight off the phone. Not like my dad where you have to say 'bye' about eighty million times. Just, _zzt_, end of story. Anyway, that was an enlightening chat."

"By 'enlightening', do you mean the fact that you lot drive Leo crazier than his brain should handle?" Tobias nodded. "And by that, do you mean you're going to see how much his brain can actually handle?" More nodding, from Christian too. "If he doesn't kill you, Lou will."

"Lou tries to kill us anyway. I'd be more scared if Leo tried to kill us; means he would have finally snapped. Love Leo." Tobias grinned. "I think we should send him a present. Chris, my little man, how about we go and catch some toads to put in Leo's tool belt?"

* * *

**I was going to do more with this chapter, as I have several written already and some more planned, but I want to space the chapters out a bit more. You're not going to like me, let's put it that way. This one is just a filler and to stop me nagging at myself to update; even though it's complete garbage, it is still **_**technically**_** an update. Just ignore the mess, I haven't slept in three days. Happy New Year! ^_^ **


	18. Bats and swords and shower curtains

Crystal loved her mother, but there was one issue- Joy was too excited for her daughter to get married. And that meant she had six large folders full of flower samples and pictures of dresses and table decorations, all organised into sections by coloured dividers, lists of songs and menus and the guest list and themes, colour schemes, even the cutlery they were going to use. All together, they probably weighed as much as Crystal did, but that didn't stop her from bundling them into the back of a taxi. The elevator, unsurprisingly, was out of order, so she ended up lugging Joy's 'help' up three flights of stairs, along the corridor around various neighbours that had suddenly decided now was a good time to go out. Someone had kicked a welcome mat into the middle of the hall, not something Crystal could see.

"Oh, that's going to leave a bruise." She mumbled dejectedly, tenderly feeling her chin. The folders were strewn all over, most of them open. She glanced up, spying her front door a few metres away. "Alvie!" She called, gathering her homework. "Alvie, I could use your help!" When the door didn't open, Crystal grumbled to herself. She picked up four of the folders, nudging the other two along with her feet. She kicked one against the door, hoping he would hear and answer. Her arms were starting to come out of their sockets and he still hadn't made an appearance. "Fine." Crystal huffed, pressing her knee to the door and balancing the four files on it. She checked her pockets, cackhandedly clawing at her bag to see if her keys were in there. "Alvie!" She called, hitting her elbow repeatedly on the door. "Dammit." She cursed.

She found her keys, wobbling dangerously on one foot. Just about to put it in the lock when the door swung open. She squealed, falling forward again. Folders went flying. Crystal didn't bother getting up, muttering obscenities about the new array of bruises. "I was leaning on that." She told Alvie's feet. "Why didn't you answer?"

"Bathroom." He said. Crystal made a face at this, pushing herself up onto her knees. She waggled her fingers, checked her arms, felt her chin again. Alvie receded back into the apartment. Crystal frowned at his back.

"No, no. Don't get up. I'm fine, really."

"OK. That's nice."

"Butthead." Crystal pulled her folders back to her, stacking them as best she could. She had only had them twenty minutes and they were already battered and spilling pages. Her mother was going to have a fit. She made no attempt at lifting them again, moving forward on her knees and pushing them along as she went, stopping every few seconds to squeeze the pile back together. They got caught on the rug. "That's it, I'm on strike. You can put them on the table."

"What are they?"

"Mom's." She blew her fringe from her eyes. Alvie was shaking his head, vanishing into the kitchen. She heard the kettle boiling a few seconds later. "Three sugars, bit of milk!" She called, flipping the top folder onto the floor. It landed with a loud _thump, _small dust clouds rising from the rug. "Hey, I thought you said you vacuumed? Did you actually clean up at all?" Judging by the state of the apartment, that was a resounding 'no'.

Sighing, Crystal set to work throwing the files onto the table. Alvie came back afterwards, sipping his tea. "Oy, where's mine?"

"Did you want one?"

"Thanks for the offer." She muttered sarcastically. Alvie blinked at her. "Give those a look over. I'll get my own tea."

When she returned, Alvie hadn't even touched the folders. He was sat on the sofa, flipping through the TV programme. Crystal snapped her fingers at him, pointing sharply at the table. Alvie looked at her blankly. "What are you doing?" As answer, he held up the magazine. Crystal felt a white-hot coil twist in her stomach, temper ticking over. "Last I checked, we were _both_ getting married and this wedding was a _joint effort_ so turn the TV off and get your priorities straight, I did _not_ nearly kill myself bringing those home for you to use them as a coaster!" She snatched up his mug, marching it back into the kitchen. "My mom put a lot of work into those and we are going to at least look through them, she deserves that much!" Alvie blinked. His gaze dropped to her beverage and then back at her. The television went off, but he didn't move.

"Manners." He said. Her cup exploded in her hand. Fresh tea slathered her hand. She yelped and swore, hand already a vivid crimson. Alvie sighed and got up, rolling up his magazine. Crystal took a step back. "Show me." He ordered, holding his hand out. Crystal shook her head. "I can't help you otherwise, let me look." Hesitant, but hurting, she put out her hand. Alvie peered at it, pressing his lips together thoughtfully. "See, if you hadn't lost your temper-"

"I don't make things explode, Alvie, you know that."

"Your powers are still starting out-"

"I flicker and summon shiny things, that's about it."

"It's your emotions-"

"Are you going to heal my hand or not?"

"Not if you're going to be like that." He let go.

"Fine." Crystal fumed. She could feel her eyes burning, annoyed and pained. Her hand was a red-raw mess, it would only take him a handful of seconds to make it better. A fortnight ago, he wouldn't have had a second thought. Now he didn't seem at all interested in helping her one way or another. "I'm going to stay with Mom for a few days."

"Why?"

"Because." She replied curtly. She stopped in the bathroom, rummaging through the cupboard with her left hand, her right under the cold water. She had nothing to dress her hand with, unless she wanted to unload a box of band-aids all over it. Sighing, she gently dried her hand as best she could. Her fingers didn't want to move, stiff and agonising.

She caught her foot on something stomping out the bathroom. For the third time that day, she landed flat on her face. Her temper sky-rocketed, glaring at the thing wrapped around her foot.

"I packed it for you." Alvie's voice made her jump.

"Nice to know you want me around."

"It's not like that."

"How's it like then, Alvie?"

"You've hurt your hand, you couldn't pack it yourself."

"So rather than be the doting fiancé, you decided to pack me off?"

"You said you were going anyway."

"I definitely am now." She snatched up the bag and left, slamming the door in his face.

* * *

"Ooh, ow. Mam, Crystal's got an ow!"

"What?" Joy stuck her head out from the kitchen. "Crystal, what ow?"

"This one." Crystal held up her hand. Joy tutted, dragging her daughter into the bathroom for the first aid kit. Adrian tried to follow, but Nico swooped in and shadow-travelled away. "Where are they going?"

"Nico promised him McDonalds. What happened?" Joy expected the usual curt response that she usually got whenever Crystal hurt herself. She did not expect floods of tears. "Crystal, my baby, what happened? Who did this?"

"I don't know!"

"We'll find them, let me get my bat-"

"Mom, no. I…" Crystal tried to explain, but her head hadn't fully comprehended it all. Joy was absolutely furious. "He said it was me, said my emotions flipped my powers, but I know that wasn't me, I _know_ it. But… Alvie wouldn't- he's not…" Crystal could barely see her hand through tears, but the redness of it was unmissable. Joy gave up with her mortal remedies, breaking into Nico's stash of ambrosia and nectar.

"Just a little bit." Joy reminded her fiercely. Crystal nodded, taking a sip of the godly drink. The pain in her chin ebbed away within seconds. Her hand took a little while longer. "Why didn't he heal your hand?" Crystal muttered something about her supposedly rude manners. Angry pink smudges appeared on Joy's cheekbones. "I'm going to have a word with him."

"I wouldn't. He's in a bloody-minded mood. Packed my bag for me and everything."

"Oh, how sweet. This calls for more than my bat. What are the chances of me getting Nico's sword?"

"Getting it won't be a problem. Not impaling yourself will. You do realise that's Stygian Iron? It'll absorb your soul if you cut yourself on it. It absorbs monsters and you're only a mortal, Mom, no offense."

"I thought demigod weapons couldn't hurt mortals?"

"Ask Nico. I'm sure that's what he said."

"So that's his Plan B? No, we're getting off topic. What do you want me to do about Alvie?"

"Ugh, leave him." Crystal tested her fingers, cautiously flexing them one by one. "Much better. I've left the folders there. Maybe a few days apart will help him clear his head, get his priorities back in order." She shrugged, wiping her nose on her sleeve. Joy tutted and broke her off some loo roll. "What do I do, Mom? He's being really weird. And not regular Jackson weird, _weird_ weird."

"What do you think you should do?"

"Order eight large cheesy pizzas and watch Harry Potter until my dying days."

"Right?"

"Maybe some ice-cream. Have we got any mint choc chip?"

"What do you think you should do about Alvie?" Joy persisted gently. Crystal sighed. "Sweetheart, I know you love him, but… now, I only bits of what you were saying, I can't understand you when you're hysterical, as much as I try-"

"I thought moms could understand hysterical children?"

"No. I can't. Anyone who told you that is a liar and a fraud."

"Annabeth told me that."

"I take that back." Joy said instantly. Crystal smiled weakly. Joy smoothed back her daughter's hair. "From what I got though, he's not acting like Alvie, is he?" Crystal shook her head, chewing her lip. "Maybe you're right. Maybe you both need a few days to order things again. Get yourself sorted first, we'll sort out that idiot later."

"Thanks, Mom." There was a crash behind Joy and Adrian squealed excitedly. "What?"

"Ow." Nico groaned. "Note to self- don't let small children shadow-travel." Nico had landed in the bath, legs having over the edge. The shower curtain and rail had come down on top of his head, Adrian was sprawled over his stomach, playing with the plug chain. "Little help?" Nico held up his hand. "Oy, why are you crying?" He puzzled, raising a brow at Crystal. "Who needs killing?"

"Mom's already offered. Protect your sword."

"Done." Nico said. "But still. Who needs killing? I'll get them for you."

"Thanks, but… it's alright."

"And I'm the Easter Bunny." Nico retorted.

"Chocolate!" Adrian beamed.

"No, no chocolate. Get off."

"Nope! Mam, I shadow-travelled, did you see me? I did it, I did it!"

"I saw!" Joy laughed, helping her son from the bath. He swayed and wobbled, going cross-eyed. Joy steadied him carefully. "Are you alright?"

"Dizzy."

"You will be." Nico couldn't get up. Crystal finally saw the funny side, cracking up. "I'm going off you." Joy laughed as well, grabbing Nico's hands and hauling him up. "Ooh, everything hurts. I'm not going to do that again."

"What happened to McDonalds?"

"He changed his mind and wanted to bake cakes instead. So," he looked over at Crystal, "I'm guessing Alvie needs a punch in the face for burning your hand? And you hurt your chin as well, but you've had nectar?"

"What are you, psychic?"

"No. Observant of you and your mother's messes." Nico pointed.

"That's not a mess, that's an emergency. My baby needed my help."

"I'm your baby!" Adrian protested, holding his hands up.

"Yes you are!" Joy smiled, wrapping her son in a hug. Adrian grinned wickedly at his sister. Crystal stuck her tongue out. Maybe she really did need a few days off; her family drove her crazy, but what else were families for? She could do with some di Angelo crazy rather than Jackson.

* * *

**I'll start with my other chapters tomorrow, they're much better, I promise! ^_^ **


	19. Wipe

Crystal managed two days and then she went back. A cold feeling had wedged itself alongside her spine since her first morning there. She tried ignoring it, even put a heat pack on it, but by lunchtime on the second day, she was outside her flat, thumbing her key. Alvie was just the other side of that door. Somewhere in that flat. Probably still being a butthead. Why had she even come back? She didn't _want_ to be here, not after he threw the blame on her. Her hand had healed up, ready to punch him if the need arose.

It took six attempts to get her key in the lock, her hand was trembling. She cursed herself. It was only Alvie. She could handle Alvie.

The door swung open, flying away from her hand. She tucked her fingers against her chest and peered in cautiously. "Alvie?" He still hadn't tidied. Sighing, Crystal kicked the door shut behind him. The only sign this place had been lived in was the series of coffee mugs by her mother's folders. Two of them were open. "Alvie?" She called again, inspecting the pages. He had been looking at a selection of venues and flowers. And he had added his own notes, but it was all in Ancient Greek. Crystal knew the swear words. Everything else was gobbledegook.

"What are you doing?"

"Holy-!" Crystal startled. Alvie caught her wrist, her hand a mere inch from his face. "We have _talked_," she snatched her hand back, "about sneaking up on people!" As before, he stared at her. Taking a deep breath, another tactic popped into her head. "What did you think then?" She gestured at the folders.

"They're alright." He shrugged, scratching at his chin. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were OK."

"Why wouldn't I be?" He turned. Crystal noticed his odd socks, mentally sighing. The cold in her back seemed to kick her, as if to say 'I told you so'. It got a curt _shut up_ back.

* * *

"Alvie, I'm talking to you." Crystal frowned. His eyes came into focus and he paused what he was watching now. She planted her hands on her hips. "I know you don't think it's overly important at the minute, but I was thinking of doing a different colour." His brow creased in confusion.

"Different colour for what?"

"My dress. My _wedding_ dress." She added impatiently when he continued to look blank. "White is too traditional. I want something a bit more… zesty."

"OK." And he picked up the remote.

"I was also thinking I'd get a tattoo right across my forehead, maybe a rainbow or a scorpion or 'mug'." He set about adjusting the volume. Crystal's temper began to simmer. "I knew I should have stayed at home."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I thought I wanted to see _you_, I was stupid enough to think _you_ might _actually_ need _my_ help." He nodded, frowning at the remote. Crystal watched in disbelief as he tipped the batteries out and swapped them over. "Is that it?" She demanded, fists clenching.

"Is what it? That's much better." He said, flicking the channels. Lava flooded Crystal's system and then it was just a crashing wave of ice slamming into her gut. Venomous chills filled every fibre of her being, but her eyes burned like acid.

"Fine." She spat, whipping round. Alvie continued watching his programme. She slung her coat about her shoulders, stomping her feet into her sneakers. For a moment, she stood and stared at him, almost challengingly. He sighed, giving her the barest of disinterested glances.

"Where are you going?" He asked flatly.

"Home. Not that you'd care." She cursed the tremor in her voice.

"You're right. I don't. Ooh, Lord of the Rings."

* * *

"Oh good gods, what are you doing now?"

"My big bro senses are tingling. Like, big time tingling." Tobias drummed his fingers on his chin, ignoring his wife's eye roll. "It's a thing, shut up. Can I borrow your phone?"

"Dare I ask where yours is?" Sophia raised a brow. Tobias considered this for a second, gave a nervous laugh and a sheepish smile. "Idiot."

"Love you."

"You're still an idiot."

"Love you too, Tobias." He muttered in what she guessed was supposed to be her voice. Sophia smacked her phone on his palm, smirking. He blew a raspberry, scrolling through her contacts. "No, no, no- ah, you."

"Who? Don't shush me- _excuse_ me!" Sophia hissed. Tobias grabbed her in a one-armed hug, crushing her to him and effectively winding her too.

"Pick up pick up pick- Crystal! See, I told you." He whispered, mushing his cheek on Sophia's hair. "Crystal, wha- no, don't go, don't- Crystal, I can't help if I don't know- OK, look, where are you? No, I'm going to find you whether you like it or not and that was _not_ meant to be creepy." He fell quiet, dotting soft kisses on Sophia's forehead. "Alright, give me ten minutes and I'll be there. Don't go anywhere, OK? OK, good. Thanks, angel." He handed the phone back. "Could barely get two words out of her, something's really wrong."

"I'll come too."

"But the kids-"

"Look, let's bring Crystal back here, we'll be half an hour tops." She paused. "My big sis senses are tingling." He gasped excitedly, scooping her up, clear off the ground, in a big hug. She laughed, a little breathlessly, planting a kiss on his cheek to get down.

* * *

Crystal was a sobbing mess when they found her. She wasn't flickering, which was always good, but a treasure trove had somewhat buried her feet. Sat on a bench in the park, ravens and crows flocked around her, one alighting on her head. They started squawking and flapping at the on-comers.

"No," Tobias told them, "we're here to help, stop it- stop- listen here, I'm hungry and if I have to make black bird pie, I will." The birds quietened down. "Better." Tobias smiled. He and Sophia picked their way through the cluster, taking a seat either side of Crystal. "What happened?" Tobias asked gently. Sophia loaded her with tissues. Crystal wiped at her face roughly, blowing her nose.

"I think the wedding's off." She hiccupped. Tobias spluttered protests instantly, proceeding to fume silently when Sophia pinched him.

"What makes you think that?"

"Alvie's not interested." More tears fell, thick and fast. "And it's not… not u-usual Alvie silences. He just d-doesn't c-c-_care_." Amongst hiccups and waterworks, Crystal recounted the earlier episode. Sophia looked ready to punch something- i.e. Tobias- whereas he was more contrite, mulling over Crystal's words. "If that's h-h-how h-he's go-going t-to be, I don't want a-any pa-pa-part of it." She shook her head fiercely. Gold melted from the ground, nudging Tobias's ankle.

"Soph, take Crystal back to ours. I'll go and see Alvie."

"Sure?"

"He's my brother. I'll get it sorted." He nodded. Sophia cast him a wary look over Crystal's head. "Hey, you know me. I don't let things die." He managed a wicked grin.

"Tell me about it." Sophia grumbled. "Come on, Crystal." She helped the younger girl to her feet, keeping an arm about her shoulders. "You'll never guess what Christian did…"

* * *

Tobias knocked three times, hit the door twice, decided Alvie was lying comatose somewhere and barged in. Bits of wood skipped across his arm, but he was in.

"Alvie!" He reprimanded hotly. Alvie was sat on the sofa, like Crystal had said, feet crossed at the ankles on the coffee table. "Dude, I'm not a very discreet knocker. What the hell? And what's this about the wedding being off?"

"What?"

"Wow, the determination to get your future wife back. I'm bowled over, really."

"What do you want?"

"Answers." Tobias crossed his arms. Alvie flicked the television off. For a second, Tobias thought he was going to get his way. And then Alvie disappeared into the bathroom, the lock resounding loudly in his ears as it slid shut. "Hey!" Tobias marched over, smacking his fist on the door. "We've already seen I can break down doors, Alvie! This will cost you a fortune!"

"I'm going to the loo, Tobias."

"And I'm going to have a heart attack, _Alvie_."

"Highly unlikely."

"What did you do to Crystal? She's completely flipping out about the wedding, she's in half a mind to call it off!" Alvie stayed quiet. Tobias counted silently to five, huffed and whacked the door again. "Alvie! I've put too much work into this for you to screw it up! Dammit, Alvie!" The toilet flushed. Tobias heard the tap running. He waited for the door to open, even taking a step back for Alvie to come out.

But he didn't.

Tobias counted to ten, called out. Nothing. Tried again. "Alvie? Dude, I know you can't fit through the window, have you ported somewhere?" He tried the handle. The door opened. An alarm screamed in Tobias's head and he drew his pen. The lock should have been on. The bathroom was empty, window shut, shower curtain drawn back to reveal nothing more than the bath. "Alvie?" His sword grew in his hand, watching carefully for shadows. The celestial bronze flitted dark shapes; nothing jumped out at him. "Alvie, bro, not cool. I'm already mad at you. Admittedly, not something I ever thought I'd say, but I've said it now." He poked the shower curtain tentatively, frowning. Glanced at the toilet, at the sink, thinking _flushed away_. "I'm bored now. And even madder. Alvie? Allllllvieeeee. Al-?"

* * *

"You know what Tobias is like. He likes to chat."

"For four hours? I asked him to save my marriage, not bring about my funeral!"

"Oh, potato patato." Sophia smiled, brushing a lock of hair from Crystal's face. "You wouldn't really call it off, would you?"

"I don't know. I want to marry Alvie. Not… a jerk." A key scraped in the lock. Both women perked up as Tobias entered.

"Sort it?" Sophia asked brightly.

"Sort what?"

"Um, the wedding." Tobias blinked at her. Sophia frowned. "Alvie and Crystal's wedding?"

"You what? Since when? Am I invited? Ooh, dibs on maid of honour!" He beamed. When they just stared at him, his smile slowly dwindled. "Did… I do something wrong?"

"Tobias, you've been planning this wedding for three weeks." Sophia said carefully, rising slowly. He looked confused.

"No. First I've heard of it. Angel, I'm sure I'd remember something that important."


	20. Recollection

"I say we drop an anvil on his head."

"Aaaaand that's your Animaniacs allowance cut." Leo shook his head, clamping a hand over his wife's mouth. "Are we sure it was Alvie?"

"Who else could it have been?" Annabeth defied.

"What about that crazy lady? Melanie?"

"Alvie said she's locked away somewhere." Percy replied. "Considering our luck though…" Annabeth was shaking her head. "No, you're right. Alvie definitely hasn't been himself and if he's pulling stunts like this- something really isn't right. Why would he want Tobias to forget his wedding?"

"It's not just that," Louisa said, waving her husband's hand away, "if he feels like he can just hop in 'n' out of people's minds 'n' change it all, gods know what he'll do next. Where can I get an anvil?"

"Just to the left of _never_." Leo answered firmly.

"If you keep sassin' me, I'm gonna fight you."

"Bring it." Leo stuck his tongue out. Louisa's hand shot out and pinched his nose, latching on until Annabeth chided them.

"I can go 'n' talk ta him." Louisa offered.

"You're not going on your own." Leo said instantly, fists clenching. "You've had enough people messing with your head, I won't- what?" He faltered. Louisa was giving him a funny look. Not ha-ha funny or funny at his expense- funny as in a look he didn't often associate with Louisa. "OK, no, you're freaking me out, what are you doing?" She snorted and regular Louisa returned.

"Aw, I love you." She pinched his cheek playfully. "If we wore tin foil hats-?"

"Take this seriously, please." Annabeth huffed. Louisa hunched her shoulders apologetically, starting when the front door opened. Her sword jumped in her hand, Leo hurriedly leant back to avoid losing his face. "No, it's just Max!" Annabeth protested, waving her hands to stifle Louisa's stab-happy nature. "Max, are you OK?" Annabeth asked, budging her sister-in-law to one side. Max nodded mutely, a little glassy-eyed. "Max?"

"I'm… fine. Just woozy."

"Woozy?" Annabeth felt his forehead, touched his cheek. "Did you find Alvie?" Max stopped short, staring blankly at his mother.

"Was I supposed to?"

"OK, this is getting out of hand-"

"No, Percy." Annabeth shot him a stern look. He proceeded to fume silently, twirling his pen in his fingers. "Max, do you remember what happened to Tobias?"

"Uh, he had a hair cut?"

"No, but he needs one." Annabeth sighed. She looked to Leo- ironically, the next level-headed person. Louisa was chanting something under her breath- _anvil, anvil, anvil-_ but Leo had mastered blocking out her crazy.

"What does he want?" He tried.

"An anvil to the face." Louisa replied instantly. Leo shushed her, only to get a raspberry blown at him in return. "We can't just let him- how about I smack him? I'm good at that!" She argued lightly. Annabeth's frown deepened. "Oh, come on, Blondie. Ya know I'm no good at this negotiatin' business, but I can hurt him."

"He's your nephew."

"I'll hurt him more then." Louisa shrugged. "I'm not fussed." Annabeth groaned and face-palmed. "The offer stands for the next… thirty seconds. Then I'll go over there 'n' smash his face in."

"Why is it always violence with you?"

"Ya should've accepted that by now, Valdez, we're married. Aw, you love me really." Louisa smirked, bumping her shoulder against his. When he said nothing, she aimed finger guns at his face. "Come on, admit it. Don't be borin' or I'll hurt you too."

"Domestic abuse."

"Like you don't fight back." Louisa fanned his face. "Anyway, what were we talkin' about? Hey, have you seen this?" She brightened, grabbing Leo by the face and squishing his cheeks. "He's so cute."

"Did you have your medication?"

"No. Was I supposed to?"

"Leo, I salute you."

* * *

Crystal stayed with her parents for almost a week, working up the nerve to get her stuff from Alvie's. Joy was enraged Alvie's behaviour had taken a bigger turn for the worse, still in more than half a mind to go over and have words/bash his head in. Crystal had hoped that, after three days of debating why that was _not_ a good idea, Joy would let it lie. Eventually, she had Nico promise to keep a close eye on Joy, keep her out of trouble.

"Don't go!" Adrian called, crashing into his sister. He locked his arms around her middle, glaring up at her defiantly. "Stay here."

"Addy, I have to get my things."

"Buy new things."

"Not so easy." Crystal smiled regretfully. "Look, I'll be really quick, I promise."

"What if Alvie mind-ninjas you?" Adrian's bottom lip made an appearance, his sulky face coming into play. Crystal crouched down to be eye-level with him.

"I'll punch him in the face."

"Can I punch his face too?" He asked eagerly, brightening at the prospect of violence. Crystal rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips nonetheless.

"Next time." She said. "You have to stay here and make sure Mom behaves. Think you can do that for me?" Adrian glanced over his shoulder. Joy was sitting in the armchair, limbs tightly crossed and determinedly not looking at any of them in her current Death-To-Alvie mood.

Adrian looked back at his sister.

"Can!" He confirmed, clumsily saluting. Crystal beamed at him.

"Good boy." She planted a quick kiss on his forehead. "I'll be back soon." She assured, messing his dark hair as she stood. Adrian jabbed a warning finger at her.

"You'd better be."

"Oh, is that a challenge?" She defied instantly, hands on hips. He nodded, squaring his small shoulders. "Fine by me." Crystal scooped him up in a rib-cracking hug, blew a large raspberry on his cheek and cooed over him, calling him 'Addy-kins' at the end of every sentence.

"You win, you win!" He wailed, kicking his feet to get down.

"As big sisters always do." Crystal smiled, setting him down and gently bopping his nose with her finger. "And don't you forget it."

* * *

Crystal had to stop herself from knocking. She had a key, this was supposed to be her flat too, her future home as well! As much as Alvie annoyed her- to put it nicely- and as much as it annoyed her to not know why he was suddenly so annoying, she had her own rights, an ability to make her own decisions and lead her own life. She didn't need some boy to drag her down. She was Crystal Watson-di-Angelo, granddaughter of the Lord of the Underworld. If gods ever retried, she would be third in line for the Underworld throne.

With that thought somewhat bolstering her spirits, she slid her key in the lock and pushed her way in. Not much had changed in the last few days, except Alvie wasn't on the sofa, blandly watching TV. She closed the door with little sound, wondering where the hell he was. She could see the bathroom door open, knowing it was empty. He never liked to have the door opened, regardless if anyone was on the other side of it or not.

She couldn't hear anything, decided he probably wasn't here and headed to the bedroom. She got a bit of a scare to see him sat on the bed, right in the middle, legs crossed like a child.

"Alvie? What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep." _It's noon_, Crystal thought. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting my stuff."

"Why?"

"I don't really want to marry someone who manipulates his brothers' minds."

"I didn't."

"I'm not stupid, Alvie. I know when you're lying." Crystal reached into her shoulder bag, drawing a roll of bin liners borrowed from her mother's kitchen. Alvie said nothing, only moving his head to watch her bundle her belongings into the plastic sacks. Crystal made no attempts to talk to him, not even really looking at him. She could feel his eyes like iron weights on her back, but she couldn't feel him in her mind. There was no niggling sensation at the base of her skull, no sense of invasion, just only one of being watched like some sort of dirty criminal.

She was just about finished, on her way to check the bathroom for property. Her stomach felt hollow, her chest full of fire, making her eyes burn. She wasn't sure what she expected; definitely more than indifference. A small voice told her to go back and hash it out with him, but she simply did not have the energy or the willpower. If Alvie was going to be and stay like this, then she had no problem, really, in washing her hands of him.

Her fingers closed around the door handle to the bathroom. Another set gripped her arm, yanking her away. Crystal whipped round, raising her free hand. That was grabbed in a second and then she was trapped to the wall, Alvie himself holding her in place.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" She demanded fiercely, heart like a jackhammer against her ribs. "Let me go! Alvie, let me g-_mmph_!" He was kissing her. Panic and temper crashed in her veins. She didn't like this. Alvie had never been rough with her, not like this. He only initiated shy kisses when he felt brave enough. Now she couldn't move and he was trying to use this to his advantage.

Her hands splayed where they were stuck, fighting to push his away. It took a few goes to snap her head to one side; each fail seemed to encourage him. Sixth attempt did the charm, Louisa's voice resounding in her mind. Crystal hadn't done this before, but instinct took over. She headbutted him, straight in the face. He recoiled, one hand automatically covering his nose, crimson leaking between his fingers. Crystal's freed hand balled into a fist and landed square in his solar plexus. She kicked him away, grabbed her stuff and made a run for it.

It wasn't until she got home did she realise she was crying.


End file.
